Ángeles Callejeros
by Nat-KF
Summary: Historia Shiznat Natsuki la mejor dentro de peleas callejeras con una personalidad muy especial. Shizuru la enigmática dama de sociedad que sin proponerse lo entrelazo sus vidas. Pero cuando escuchas voces de la nada, tu pasado insiste en no dejarte descansar y prácticamente todos te quieren matar el tener un romance no figura entre tus primeras opciones.
1. Chapter 1

ÁNGELES CALLEJEROS

CAPITULO 1

POV. NARRADOR

-¡VAMOS KUGA!-. Los gritos de los chicos se escuchaban a calles de distancia mientras que una oji-verde se movía ágilmente esquivando puñetazos, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su blanca piel con cada desplazamiento de sus músculos y las esmeraldas que permanecían en su mirada observaban con seguridad a su adversario. -¡MATA A ESE IMBECIL!-. La sonrisa preferida de los espectadores apareció en el rostro de la chica pues todos sabían lo que eso traía consigo, su contrincante ya sumergido en desesperación soltaba golpes torpes y violentos ayudando a su derrota ya inminente. La aludida dio dos pasos hacia atrás tomando impulso rápidamente y en una vuelta que el chico no pudo percibir a tiempo gano la suficiente fuerza para enviarlo contra la pared más cercana únicamente con una patada a su pecho. El pobre no podía levantarse, la sangre comenzaba a salir de su cabeza formando un charco escarlata en el piso que se esparcía con rapidez, la peli-azul caminó lentamente hacia él aumentado el miedo que se sentía en el aire.

POV. NATSUKI

Takeda no podría más, pobre inútil, nunca fue rival para mi, siempre queriéndome retar con esa aura de superioridad, o al menos eso según el por qué a mi parecer no era más que arrogancia e hipocresía con los suyos, si, él era un maldito desgraciado. -Levántate-. La voz que salió de mis labios notablemente le helo la sangre, inútilmente quiso ocultar el terror que más evidente no podía ser, no obtuve respuesta de su parte lo cual me enfureció. Los gritos del fondo pasaron a ser un murmullo en mi cabeza. -¡QUE TE LEVANTES CON UN CARAJO!-. Harta lo tome de su playera manchando las vendas que portaba en mis manos con su sangre. Sentí la rabia quemando mis venas como cada vez que me enojaba, la fuerza recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta el último rincón de mi ser y mi mirada firme llena de odio dirigido al imbécil delante mio. -Nos encontraremos en el infierno….-. Le sonreí sádicamente a Takeda obteniendo como respuesta una dura mirada que ni un cosquilleo me causo, saque un cuchillo de mi espalda el cual sostuve contra su cuello -Cuando se me de la gana matarte-. Lo solté de golpe contra el asfalto y patee sus costillas escuchando como crujían sus huesos junto con sus quejidos, debo admitir que me causo placer el dolor de Takeda. Quedo inconsciente a mis pies con un último puñetazo, deje su cuerpo en su sangre teniendo seguridad de que a nadie le iba a importar, emprendí paso hacia el hombre que organizaba estas peleas para recibir mi paga, esa que me daba la buena vida pero en realidad no necesitaba del todo. -Buen trabajo Kuga-. Me menciono escuchando los gritos de mis estúpidos espectadores, la sonrisa en su rostro era de satisfacción pues yo le generaba muchas ganancias. –Como sea, págame-. De mala gana exigí mi dinero para poder largarme de ahí, el lugar comenzaba a apestar a sangre. -De acuerdo ten tu dinero-. Lo recibí y guarde en el bolsillo de mis jeans. –Y recuerda que tienes la pelea en la que tendrás que….-. No termino su oración puesto que todos los presentes escuchamos las sirenas de los policías acercándose, ya no me importo lo que me decía y corrí a mi motocicleta. Todos los chicos corrían asustados a sus autos, el alboroto era muy grande llamando aún más la atención de los policías. Monte mi compañero metálico con agilidad, en pocos segundos ya iba a gran velocidad en la carretera quemando mis llantas contra el asfalto que parecía no ser suficiente para soportar mi paso, concentrada en las curvas iba sonriendo al pensar que era la octava vez de la semana que salía ilesa de los encuentros con la policía, JA estúpidos ingenuos si creen que me atraparan.

POV. NARRADOR

Natsuki sonriendo bajo su casco partía las calles a su paso, las ráfagas de viento con suerte eran testigos del camino que recorría como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo pero ella no esperaba que entre las vueltas que le esperaban kilómetros delante se encontrara lo que le daría el mayor giro a su vida. Ella ya iba concentrada en que cervezas comprar, en que consola de videojuegos usaría esa tarde y su decisión más difícil del día: que pizza pediría. De la nada su celular sonó y pensando en el hecho de que pocos tenían su teléfono decidió contestas claro está sin reducir la velocidad. -Hola preciosa, ¿sigues en lo mismo?-. Una voz que le repugnaba se escucho al lado contrario de la línea, sin dudarlo respondió, sus manos se cerraron fuertemente al igual que su quijada al punto de casi sangrar. -Vete al carajo-. Escucho una risa antes de colgar su celular, no permitiría que esa persona volviera a su vida, ni siquiera pensaba dejarle vivir. Mientras tanto en una esquina saliendo de su lujoso auto se encontraba la chica de mirada carmesí, esos bellos rubís que conquistaban a cualquiera que quisiera, aquella cabellera sedosa que era envidiada por cualquiera, la figura más atractiva de la ciudad o en otras palabras la perfección hecha mujer, o eso creían los demás sin saber todo lo que aquella enigmática mujer encerraba en sus adentros con tan solo 18 años. La motociclista se acercaba a gran velocidad a la esquina que cambiaría su vida ¿para bien o para mal? En realidad sería imposible saber, pero la furia que la peli azul encerraba venia en aumento por lo que aunque al parecer no era posible incremento la velocidad hundiendo el acelerador. Sin preocupación la chica de ojos rubí permaneció en esa misma esquina pues sintió el impulso de hacerlo aparentemente sin razón más tampoco creyó que una simple esquina pudiera iniciar todo un tramo de su vida. -¡CUIDADO! oji-rubi escucho una voz que le alertaba de algo pero no sabía de que hasta que observo su posible final sobre ruedas dirigido hacia ella, su cuerpo se paralizo y su mente solo pensaba en que su muerte seria ahí no creyéndolo del todo. La peli azul perdía el control de su motocicleta, consciente de lo que pasaba quiso recuperar el dominio de su compañero metálico pero todo sucedía muy rápido sin embargo eso no le impidió reaccionar a tiempo, tomando el control de su vehículo dio vuelta justo a tiempo para con una mano montar a la hermosa chica de pelo ocre en su motocicleta salvándole de ser aplastada por una camioneta 4X4.


	2. capitulo 2

_CAPITULO 2_

_POV. NATSUKI_

Los latidos de mi corazón casi provocaban que se saliera de mi pecho, ¿cómo era posible esto? nunca antes había perdido el control de mi motocicleta era algo imposible y para empeorar el asunto esa chica de cabello ocre a punto de ser arrollada por una camioneta. Ese pensamiento me hizo recuperar el control de mi adorada moto, tuve que aplicar más fuerza al acelerador no quería que aquella sangre se derramara sobre el pavimento.

-Te arrepentirás de salvarle...-. Maldita voz sal de mi cabeza! Cerré la mandíbula con una fuerza monumental. No podía ser esto ya había quedado en el pasado!

Las ráfagas de viento golpearon contra mi cuerpo queriendo cortar ropa y piel por igual. Mantuve fija la mirada sobre esa hermosa chica. El casco que traía puesto le impedía a los demás ver mi rostro pero yo podía observar perfectamente cada objeto, persona y lugar. Sucedió en segundos, justo antes de que ella quedara esparcida por toda la calle le tome con mi brazo subiéndole a mi motocicleta, sentí su cuerpo aferrarse al mío con un miedo tan grande que se traspasaba a través de su piel, percibí sus brazos cogiendo fuertemente mi espalda, sus piernas delgadas y ligeras de alguna manera lograron enrollarse en mi cintura cerrando aún más el agarre que había formado entorno a mí, su cabeza se escondía entre mi cuello y pecho permitiéndome sentir su respiración tibia, apresurada y... ¿placentera? no tengo idea de que es lo que siento.

Mi velocidad no disminuía y no lo haría por el simple hecho de que mis sentidos no lo permitían, vi en el espejo retrovisor a otra moto que nos seguía de cerca con una persona de gran tamaño pero debido a su casco y capucha me estaba siendo imposible identificarlo, además esta chica que al parecer intenta fusionarse a mi cuerpo no ayuda a la situación.

El individuo hijo de la chin... saco una pistola en segundos y nos disparó ¿a este que le pasa? logre esquivar la bala con facilidad pero ha provocado el broto de mi enojo e ira. El muy desgraciado comenzó a descargar su cartucho pero las balas no me daban, ¿qué está haciendo?¡ESA BALA NO ES PARA MI! Vi como la bala se dirigía a las piernas de mi acompañante, no lo pude evitar la rabia aumento en mí forzándome a actuar impulsivamente.

Haciendo un rápido movimiento mi brazo evito el verdadero objetivo justo antes de que la bala impactara en su suave piel.

Fue en ese momento que la peli ocre grito, mi moto se detuvo y la sangre comenzó a brotar de mi herida...

_POV. SHIZURU_

Inesperadamente grite al momento que observe como la bala que era destinada a mí se incrusto en el brazo de la chica que había estado abrazando, el perfume que se desprendía de ella me había hecho imposible retirarme de su pecho. Mis manos únicamente se aferraban más y más a aquella figura que creo le sobraba ropa... ¡YA SHIZURU NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS!

-Por favor suéltame-. Escuche una voz ronca, levante el rostro, ella me observaba a través de su casco y difícilmente le libere de mi agarre. Vi cómo se levantó al tiempo que el sujeto colocaba otro cartucho de manera lenta a comparación de cómo se movió ella.

Las gotas de sangre volaron de su brazo cuando corrió hacia el tipo que estaba intentando matarme y por consecuencia a ella que nada tenía que ver. Se vio de forma tan natural cuando salto en el aire a una altura que creo yo, no debería poder y juro haber escuchado que el viento ser partía al momento de descenso de su pierna. Escuche un crujido al instante que el pie de esta chica hizo contacto con el pecho del sujeto ¡QUE MUJER!

Su puño tomo al hombre y lo levanto como si nada contra la pared, fue como si aquel cuerpo no pesara nada para ella. Mi corazón me latió fuertemente al verle, ¿cómo sería su rostro? así es, en todo este lapso de tiempo no se había retirado el casco.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DISPARARLE A UNA MUJER ESTUPIDO!-. Su puño estaba a punto de estrellarse con la cabeza del sujeto pero esperen ¡EL TIPO TIENE EL CASCO PUESTO! ¿No soltara un golpe así verdad?

-¡NO SALES DE ESTA CABRON!-. ¡SI LO HARA! O_O La mano que ahora me fijo lleva vendada retrocedió y golpeo con fuerza contra el casco pero como... ROMPIO EL CASCO CON SU PUÑO Y LLEGO A SU ROSTRO! Ok mi acompañante esta demasiado enojada por que acaba de tomar el cuerpo ya medio inconsciente del tipo que ahora me comienza a dar pena, la sangre sale del labio partido del sujeto y creo que unas lágrimas le están saliendo ¿Es humana ella? porque acabo de escuchar otro crujido ahora que con impulso encajo su rodilla en el abdomen del que al parecer pronto estará muerto.

-¡LAMENTARAS HABERLE MOLESTADO ESTANDO YO AL LADO!-. Mmm creo que el tipo hace mucho que lamento eso U.U...

Repentinamente un destello apareció, era un cuchillo fuertemente empuñado por ella, lo coloco contra la garganta del magullado, machacado y casi licuado tipo, el ambiente se volvió aún más tenso y escalofríos comenzaron a recorrerme. Quizá no debería permitir esto... Pero al parecer esta chica no dudara en hacerlo ¿fue una risa lo que escuche?.

-Por favor no lo mates-. Le dije con voz tranquila, instantáneamente volteo a verme dejando caer el cuerpo sin importancia alguna al parecer, guardo su cuchillo manchado por lo que no estoy segura si era su sangre o de nuestro atacante, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

Hasta este momento repare en la apariencia de la chica, probablemente me di cuenta de que era una mujer solo porque estuve aferrada a su cuerpo, pues la ropa que traía puesta más el casco podrían hacerme pensar con facilidad que quien me defendió era un chico. Ni siquiera podría decir con exactitud su edad haber por su cuerpo que será ¿19 o 20 quizá? De 18 para arriba no abra problemas legales :D

Me miró fijamente por segundos, aunque no pude ver sus ojos sentí que su mirada me penetraba intensamente, escuche un suspiro departe suya.

-Si quieres venir conmigo puedes hacerlo aunque después de ver lo que hice no creo que quieras-. Su voz sonó ¿triste? si, aunque seguía con su tono ronco parecía triste, comenzó a caminar al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, pude observar que su brazo seguía sangrando y sentí remordimiento por ello, algo me dijo que fuera con ella aunque ni su nombre sabía o siquiera su rostro había visto.

-¡Espera!-. Detuvo su andar dejando un silencio total que ni siquiera el viento interrumpió.

-¿Si?-. Su respuesta fue neutral, ya no detonaba nada, era una voz inexpresiva, pero si hace tan solo unos segundos estaba ¿triste? O_O

Me acerque a ella tomando su mano, quería sentir su calor, sentía el deseo de conocerle -Me gustaría ir contigo-. Le mencione sonriendo y pude sentir un escalofrió de su parte ¿fue por mi causa? :D , no me respondió solo percibí su mano jalando a la mía con dirección a su motocicleta. Me gustaría decir que el tacto con su piel me agrado pero no me fue posible porque lo único que toque fue su mano cubierta por aquella venda ensangrentada. Al llegar a su vehículo ella parecía haberse relajado, soltó mi mano con suavidad ¿acaso es la misma persona? esa que hace unos minutos estaba prácticamente matando a alguien de manera brutal y esta que me trata con delicadeza.

Monto la moto y escuche su ronca voz -Sube-. Cuando lo dijo el motor rugió con una fuerza extraordinaria, monte en la parte de atrás y aferre mis manos a su cintura, de nuevo note un escalofrió de su parte y reí de manera baja, recargue mi cabeza en su espalda.

-¿Te parece ir a mi departamento?-. Podría jurar que en su voz había cierta inocencia por lo que de inmediato supe que no buscaba nada más –De acuerdo-. Le afirme, aquí estaba yo montada en la motocicleta de una desconocida camino a su departamento en vez de ir con mi "pareja" a esa aburrida fiesta que ni me importaba.

Se retiró el casco estando de espaldas a mi (se había despegado de ella), una larga cabellera azul oscura salió y se extendió por su espalda cual cascada, se volteo en lo que a mí me parecieron horas, quería verle ya, conocer el rostro de esta chica. Finalmente se volteo para verme, era hermosa, sus ojos cual esmeraldas eran perfectos, me miraban con seguridad, y una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en su cara. Extendió su mano con el casco hacia mí.

-Por su seguridad señorita-. Sonreí y tome el casco, me lo coloque y volví a aferrar mis brazos a su cintura, la sonrisa no podía borrarse de mi rostro. Ahora que lo pienso, me habla como si ella no fuese una chica, es algo raro porque al dirigirse a mi pronuncia sus oraciones como un varón hasta su tono ronco le agrega efecto a esa idea.

-Gracias, y mi nombre es Shizuru-. Quería saber su nombre, necesitaba saber cómo llamar a estar particular chica que ahora espero no vaya a desaparecerse, tengo un buen presentimiento. Y en ese momento fue cuando una sonrisa se curvo en mis labios

-Natsuki-. Solo eso escuche antes de que la motocicleta rugiera y comenzara su carrera por la carretera, la velocidad que llevaba era impresionante ¿cómo podía ver por dónde iba?, incluso me hace pensar que ni siquiera ve su camino si no que ¿lo siente?

_POV. NATSUKI_

Los brazos de Shizuru alrededor de mi cintura se sentían tan, tan tan... APRETADOS! esta chica me quiere aplastar ¿o qué onda? Aumente la velocidad. O querido y amado Xbox ya casi llego a casa no desespereis!

Emmm demonios... Shizuru viene pegando sus pechos a mi espalda (el rubor en mis mejillas apareció sin poderlo evitar) bien moto prepárate para subir aún más la velocidad. Las personas se me quedaban viendo al pasar creo que llamo un poco la atención...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-. EL grito de Shizuru me hizo reír, al parecer no está acostumbrada a la velocidad, ¿quizá no debí invitarla a venir? pero no debo dejar a una dama sola en la calle U.U eso está mal al menos que hablemos de la idiota de Nao ahí si la puedo dejar jajajaja. Mmm espero que no se metiera a mi casa Mikoto la última vez se acabó la mayonesa -.- Y ERAN 6 BENDITOS LITROS!


	3. capitulo 3

Gracias por los comentarios en los 2 capítulos anteriores. Espero les guste el capítulo número 3. Si quieren hacer sugerencias serán bien aceptadas.

_CAPITULO 3_

_POV. SHIZURU_

Aquel perfume embriagador que se desprendía de mi acompañante me hacía divagar entre profundos pensamientos, la velocidad con la que quemaba sus llantas contra las calles liberaba adrenalina en mi cuerpo asiéndome estremecer, la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío de tal manera que no podía evitar sonreír, el deseo de querer tocar su piel, sin ropa entre nosotras que estorbase al contacto, fue todo eso lo que me impidió ver que estábamos fuera de un gran edificio estacionadas aun con mis brazos aferrados a su cintura y mi cabeza recargada en su espalda.

El ambiente que nos rodeaba era distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido en algún momento de mi vida, liberaba sensaciones intensas que me recorrían al escuchar la respiración de Natsuki, al sentir el calor que emanaba de su atlético cuerpo ese que deseaba cada vez más.

-Ettoo…. Ya llegamos-. Fue raro escuchar la mescla de su voz ronca y la ternura de su timidez, me era difícil ver a una persona que fue tan salvaje hace unos momentos y ahora estaba hablándome tímidamente aunque sus labios suelten palabras bajas y roncas, reí bajamente esperando que no me escuchara. Note que las pocas personas que se encontraban en los alrededores solo nos observaban con variadas expresiones pero creo que ninguna ofrecía un buen pensamiento, unos detonaban odio como si fuésemos lo peor del mundo, otros temor como si mirasen a una bestia aniquilando a una princesa uno que otro simplemente observaba con curiosidad esperando a ver qué sucedería.

De nuevo sin desearlo retire mis brazos de su cuerpo, despidiéndome de su calidez , solo fueron 2 segundos que prácticamente no fueron nada y Natsuki ya se encontraba perfectamente de pie a mi lado extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar cual caballero. Aprovechando entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, eran delgados pero podía incluso en esas extremidades suyas sentirse la fuerza que podría generar su dueña, su mano se ajustaba a la mía con facilidad y le regalaba a mi mirada una dulce sonrisa que aquellas esmeraldas ofrecían con completa sinceridad.

Baje de la motocicleta con la ayuda de esta singular chica, las miradas fijas, acusadoras y penetrantes seguían sobre nosotras, lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué? Mas sin embargo puedo aclarar que la mirada más fuerte y perspicaz era aquella de ojos cual esmeraldas frente a mí, trasmitía misterio, peligro, soledad, y muchas otras cosas que no le impidieron mostrarme una sonrisa, aquellos labios ahora me parecían muy apetitosos, quería sentirlos bajo los míos, quería probar su sabor y dejar en ellos el mío, dejando claro que aquella mujer seria mía.

Delicadamente jalo de mi mano para comenzar a caminar rumbo al interior del edificio, las miradas quedaron atrás al tiempo que se cerraban las puertas justo después de entrar.

La presión que ejercía en mi mano era placentera pero esa venda seguía atravesándose por lo que comenzaba a odiar a ese objeto inanimado. El silencio entre las dos no era como aquellos incómodos en los que se quiere salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad, era un silencio que mantenía a margen cierto misterio que siendo sincera me atraía demasiado igual que la oji-verde .

Caminamos por un pasillo de paredes azules por la parte superior y negras ya en la parte inferior las cuales eran divididas por una franja plateada. En ningún segundo nuestras manos se soltaron simplemente ella me guiaba por el largo pasillo, finalmente llegamos a una puerta de un tono más azul que la paredes en ella relucía el dibujo de un lobo plateado.

-Bueno este es mi departamento-. Resonó su voz en el lugar al abrir la puerta. –Pasa-. Me cedió el paso a su departamento.

-Es hermoso-. Le dije al ver la morada de Natsuki, su sala estaba conformada por dos sillones negros, una mesa de baja estatura en el centro, alfombra azul (nota mental: Natsuki parece amar el azul) y una gran pantalla plana en la pared.

-Si gustas sentarte o beber algo…-. Su voz sonó nerviosa Ara parecía tener la inocencia de una niña, eso me recuerda debo averiguar si tiene 19 o 20 años…

-Gracias Natsuki-. Me senté en uno de los sillones, poco después se sentó ella en el otro sillón, guardaba distancia mas no dejaba de verme a los ojos, ejercía una atracción desconocida en mí.

-Si no te molesta ¿Cuántos años tienes?-. Me miro por unos segundos, su cara parecía de dudar en responderme, iba a hablar pero ella lo hizo antes.

-Tengo 16-. Me dijo viéndome a los ojos, ¿Qué?! ¡16! Los dijo tan seria y tranquila, su respiración tan normal, sus labios aun ligeramente abiertos.

-Ara, pareces mayor-. Vamos Shizuru respira tranquila respira, aun no has hecho nada ilegal, ara aun...

-Mmm ¿Cuántos pensaste que tenía?-. Me miro extrañada, ooo su expresión es adorable se ve tan tierna, quisiera tomarle una foto.

-19 o 20 años fue lo que pensé-. Conteste ya más tranquila, cada movimiento de ella me era interesante, se inclinó hacia adelante ladeo la cabeza mientras me observaba y abrió sus labios mientras mantenía sus manos hechas puños.

-¿Y tú cuantos tienes?-. Espero que mis planes no se consideren acoso a menores de edad, no hay nada que hacer Shizuru dile tu edad.

-Ara, pues yo tengo 18-. Me acerque a ella con mirada coqueta, creo que mi sonrisa le ponía nerviosa fufufu.

-Ettoo….-. Un sonrojo adorable llego a sus mejillas y retrocedió en el sillón por lo que me aleje, no quería espantarla, al menos no aun.

_POV. NATSUKI_

Shizuru se acercó a mí con una mirada que me puso nerviosa, de repente el aire se hizo más denso, o ¿soy yo?, haber Nat tu puedes simplemente estas manteniendo una conversación con una chica. Ok quizá ese sea el problema, nose hablar con chicas, NAO Y MIKOTO NO PUEDEN CONSIDERARSE SIQUIERA PERSONAS! QUE LAS CONSIDERARE CHICAS!

Su cercanía no duro, retrocedió casi de inmediato uff…

Esa mirada, es tan rara, y como que pensó que tenía 20 años, ok casi mato a aquel tipo pero no podía dejar que le hablase así a Shizuru, o Shizuru es muy bonita….. ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS DICES NAT?! Desvía tu mente, tu puedes nada que una tarde de cerveza y play no arreglen.

-¿No estarán esperando por ti en tu casa?-. O muy bien Nat pudiste hablar ¡o yeah!, ya tranquila, puedo terminar esta conversación como un humano normal.

Ok esa sonrisa que Shizuru acaba de sacar y como se está acercando me está poniendo nerviosa!

_POV. NARRADOR_

Shizuru sonrió de una manera que a cualquier otro hubiera hecho perder sus sentidos y caer antes sus pies pero podría decirse que en Natsuki tuvo un efecto algo distinto (el cual no era esperado), Natsuki estaba sonrojada a no poder más, temblando e intentando teletransportarse por el sillón con mirada desesperada.

-¿Que sucede Natsuki?-. Shizuru no entendía que le sucedía a la más joven hasta a que su cabeza llego el pensamiento de que seguramente Natsuki era inocente en el aspecto de las relaciones. Confiada en si misma se acercó a la menor sin quitar su sonrisa, se movió rápidamente y acorralo a Nat en el sillón.


	4. capitulo 4

Gracias Shizuki27 u Guest por los comentarios n-n

Espero les guste el capítulo 4

_CAPÍTULO 4_

_POV. NARRADOR_

Las miradas esmeralda y carmesí se encontraron de una forma que la peliazul desconocía por completo, los orbes rojizos demostraban un deseo incalculable aunque no tenían más que unos minutos de conocerse mientras que la otra mostraba nervios, más no solo eso le recorría, una sensación que le era irreconocible punzaba muy en su interior queriendo salir a flote, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le impedía averiguar qué era lo que comenzaba a aflorar en su interior.

El esbelto cuerpo de la castaña, ese que parecía pertenecerle a una divinidad, acorralo en el sofá al musculoso y bien formado cuerpo de Natsuki que comenzaba a calentarse, mas no era lujuria si no su temperatura que literalmente subía debido a lo fuerte de sus emociones.

La suave mano de Shizuru se posó en la mejilla de Natsuki con delicadeza sintiendo la tersa piel, sus ojos se mantenían mirando fijamente el rostro de quien se encontraba debajo de ella de tal manera que así callera un meteorito entre ellas pasaría desapercibido para sus sentidos, delineaba con su mirada cada detalle que poseía la más joven. Se detuvo en una cicatriz que marcaba su cuello, sobresaliendo en su blanca piel y con lentitud bajo su mano hasta ese lugar de tal manera que provoco un suspiro de la peli azul seguido de agitados respiros.

_POV. NATSUKI_

El calor que el cuerpo de Shizuru desprendía y colisionaba contra mi piel asiendo a cada poro de mi cuerpo reaccionar, su profunda mirada aprisionando la mía, cada detalle del momento estaba ocasionando que me perdiera.

-Shi..zuru-. Su nombre me salió entre silabas cuando sus dedos tocaron la cicatriz de mi cuello, no controle las agitadas respiraciones ni mis manos que ahora luchaban por aferrarse al sofá debajo de mí.

-Tu brazo-. La mirada de la hermosa chica frente a mí se dirigió a mi brazo y acto seguido lo hice yo también rompiendo el momento tan extraño que había estado teniendo lugar. De mi extremidad aun brotaba sangre desde el pequeño orificio que la bala de aquel malnacido había ocasionado, bajaba hasta mi mano y escurría desde la punta de mis dedos llegando a la alfombra.

-Lo siento si te e causado asco-. Moví mi brazo que ahora me causaba dolor para intentar sacarlo de su vista y no causarle más incomodidades.

-Claro que no me has dado asco-. Sus manos tan delicadas a la vista tomaron mi brazo que ya a estas alturas estaba bañado en sangre. –Tenemos que llevarte a un doctor-. Examinaba con cuidado mi herida, vamos no era la primera vez que yo estaba así de herida, lastimada, cortada o golpeada.

-No es necesario, pero gracias-. Intente sonreírle a lo que ella se acercó a mi oreja y me susurro. –Pero yo quiero llevarte-. Aquellas palabras causaron que me derritiera ante su pedido y accediera a ir a un médico simplemente porque me lo pedía ella. Me puse de pie y camine hacia una repisa que estaba en la cocina con la vista de Shizuru siguiéndome a cada segundo sin perder de vista cada diminuto movimiento mío.

-¿Buscas algo?-. La intriga en su mirada me causo una sonrisa, mientras metía mi brazo izquierdo (el que no estaba lastimado) en un cajón para sacar una venda y algo de alcohol, no quería ir dejando sangre por todos lados.

-Vamos a ir al hospital pero no quiero ir dejando sangre por cada lugar que pase-. Le conteste al tiempo que colocaba mi brazo sobre el lavabo y dejaba caer sin ningún cuidado un chorro de alcohol, este caían en la tubería mesclado con mi sangre. Una mano tomo la botella que sostenía e impidió que cayera más liquido sobre mi piel.

-Tienes que tratarte con cuidado-. Esa voz tan tranquila acaricio mis sentidos dejándome hipnotizada por lo que solo puede asentir como respuesta.

_POV. SHIZURU_

Vi como Natsuki sin ningún cuidado en si se lastimaba o no soltó el alcohol sobre su piel, en ningún momento se quejó de que le ardiera ni se inmuto cuando más y más sangre seguía saliendo de su herida. Siendo tan joven, pues solo tenía 16 y resolviendo un balazo en su brazo ella sola, ¿Dónde estarían sus padres?

Algo dentro de mí me impulsaba a ser yo quien se hiciera cargo del asunto aunque veía que ella era capaz de resolver perfectamente sus problemas. Con mucho cuidado tome su brazo entre mis manos y con un pedazo de algodón que saque del cajón y empape en alcohol limpie su brazo como si le acariciara lentamente, Natsuki me miraba fijamente y lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones de las dos que comenzaban a tomar un solo ritmo mezclándose en aquella habitación.

-Llamare para que nos recojan y nos lleven al hospital-. Ya había terminado de limpiar y ahora le hacía presión con la venda para que no perdiera más sangre, era asombroso que aun siguiera como si nada después de perder tan importante cantidad.

-Podemos ir en mi motocicleta-. Dijo firme, su brazo insistía en sangrar pero seguía haciendo presión, toque su rostro obteniendo como respuesta su mano en la mía. –Por favor déjame llevarte no estás en condiciones de conducir-. Saque mi celular y llame a mi chofer personal, Natsuki no quería pero termino dándome su dirección. En 5 minutos estarían ahí para llevarnos al hospital.

-Shizuru, no es bueno que me lleves contigo puedo ir sola-. Ambas nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera de mi limosina, ya se imaginaran lo que me costó hace que se metiera. Me renegaba casi con suplica que le dejara bajar, que no le llevara puesto que ella podía ir sola, le preocupaba que me vieran con ella pero ¿Por qué? –Por favor Shizuru, olvida este pequeño encuentro y déjame bajar-. Su mirada, sus movimientos, incluso su respiración a mi parecer no concordaban con lo que decía pero aquellas palabras tenían tanta fe en lo que mencionaban que entre ella misma sostenía una batalla.

-Ara que necia es mi Natsuki-. Que sonrisa más grande se formó en mi rostro al ver como se sonrojo por completo. –No soy tuya... -. Fufufu esto será un reto porque juro que serás mía Natsuki o mejor dicho hare que lo aceptes porque cuando me tope contigo te convertiste en mi chica.

-Shizuru, no te conviene estar conmigo porque… -. Desvió su dulce mirada hacia la ventana, sus pies se movían nerviosos, no pude evitar tomar su mano y acariciarla con mis dedos estrechando nuestras palmas. –Ara lo que sea puedes decirlo Natsuki, no me molestara-. Se volteo hacia mí con determinación en sus hermosos jades, más una mueca de dolor que sin éxito intento cubrir con indiferencia. –Soy una persona que carga con muchos problemas es todo lo que te puedo decir-. El suspiro que después libero me afirmo que no diría nada más.

Todo estaba tranquilo, el chofer conducía a una velocidad moderada por lo que podía ver como los árboles, edificios y demás carros pasaban por al lado de la ventanilla, el aire acondicionado de la limosina mantenía una temperatura fría que me dio la excusa perfecta para acercarme más a Natsuki

-Ara, tengo frio Nat-su-ki-. Me acerque en el asiento para poder abrazarle pero ella se recorrió al mismo tiempo quedando pegada a la puerta. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te molesta tenerme cerca?-. Jugué con las palabras y logre un sonrojo más en sus tiernas facciones.

-Baka! Es solo que, necesito mi espacio personal-. Intento cruzarse de brazos pero desistió de la idea con una mueca de dolor, la venda se impregno con un poco de sangre. Fue en ese momento que me sentí culpable, esa bala que le lastimo era para mí y ella sin conocerme la bloqueo con su propio cuerpo. Creo que mi expresión cambio repentinamente pues me pesaba aquello, sentí unas lágrimas formarse es mis ojos, sentí como se deslizaban esas mismas lagrimas por mis mejillas.

-Yo lo sien…-. No me dejo terminar la frase, sus delgados pero fuertes y tibios brazos me rodearon ajustándose a mi cuerpo ofreciéndome el más sincero abrazo que he sentido en mi vida, acerco su rostro al mío observándome con una mirada segura que puedo jurar brillaba intensamente, lo único que nos separaba eran unos escasos milímetros y mis lágrimas que aun corrían por mis mejillas dejando un húmedo rastro.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte-. Su ronca voz palpito en mis oídos aislándome de cualquier otra cosa. –Una hermosa chica como tú no debería derramar lágrimas, menos por alguien como yo-. Después de esas palabras que me dejaron en silencio procedió a limpiar las lágrimas con sus labios provocando que me aferrara con todas mis fuerzas a su cuerpo queriendo grabar permanentemente su esencia, queriendo que se quedara a mi lado.

-¡FUJINO-SAMA NOS PERSIGUEN!-.

_POV. NATSUKI_

"_De tu vida hare una pesadilla sin importar que,_

_a todas partes me encargare de que el dolor te acompañe,_

_nunca te olvidaras del error que cometiste al preferirle sobre mí."_

Esas estúpidas palabras que me han causado pesadillas desde hace años, su profunda voz profanando cada uno de mis pensamientos queriéndome torturar en cada uno de mis respiros.

" _Aunque intentes huir…_

_ten por seguro te encontrare."_

Unos pocos segundos fueron suficientes para que sucediera todo:

Un balazo impacto contra el cráneo del chofer bañando de sangre el parabrisas, la limosina comenzó a dar giros sin control, una camioneta negra apareció detrás de nosotras y Shizuru gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente.

-¡Natsuki!-. Sería muy riesgoso seguir en la limosina aunque pudiera tomar el control de esta puesto que ya la tienen localizada, no tengo una pistola para exterminar a nuestros perseguidores.

-¡NATSUKI!-. Otra bala entro furiosamente por la ventana asiendo los vidrios volar, escuchaba el llanto de Shizuru al ver como los pedazos de ventana se encajaban en mi cuerpo al actuar como un escudo humano para protegerle. Mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo al ver que a unos pocos metros se encontraba una pared contra la que la limosina seguramente se estrellaría.

Note como al abrir mi boca para decir unas palabras salpique sangre en el rostro de Shizuru, ella no paraba de llorar en silencio, de verme con ojos de miedo, de desesperación en su estado más puro. –Tienes que… *sentí como la sangre se amontonaba en mi boca y la trague* confiar en mí-. Su respiración se agitaba, sudaba en frio por esa terrible situación que a cualquiera le helaba la sangre que a cualquiera le hacía paralizarse y esperar su muerte sin objeción. Una bala más entro por el coche y sin siquiera yo saber cómo diablos lo logre pare la bala con mi mano antes de que atravesara la pierna de Shizuru.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-. El dolor en mi cuerpo comenzaba a hacer que viera borroso estaba llegando a ciertos límites que me costarían caro, si perdía más sangre esto se pondría muy pero muy feo.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!-. Sollozo mi acompañante pero tenía que hacer una cosa más antes de parar esto, tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera bien, de que esos hijos de puta pagaran.

-Perdona pero aún tengo algo que hacer-. Patee con fuerza la puerta de la limosina asiéndola volar en la calle, esta dio contra el parabrisas de la camioneta que iba detrás asiendo que dieran un forzado frenon y fue entonces cuando mire esos hermosos rubíes que estaban frente a mí, cuando pare mi respiración.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarte de mí-. Fue lo último que le dije antes de abrazarle con fuerza, dejándola envuelta en mi lastimado cuerpo, manchándola con mi sangre sin poder evitarlo.

Salte de la limosina con ella protegida para que no se golpeara, no pude evitar el hecho de que yo fui quien derrapo en el asfalto causando que mi ropa se rompiera en el proceso y finalmente chocara contra la dura pared escuchando como algo se rompía al momento del impacto.

-Grrr-. Emití un gruñido de dolor, alcance a ver como el vehículo causante de todo se marchaba a toda prisa dejándonos ahí sin ninguna señal de por qué demonios hicieron todo eso.


	5. capitulo 5

Guest: hola n-n respecto a tu duda, el fic es original no estoy utilizando ninguna película, serie, libro, etc. La trama es idea mía. Si tienes más dudas con gusto las responderé.

Capitulo 5

_POV. NARRADOR_

El brillo de la mirada esmeralda disminuía rápidamente, sus pupilas contraían una oscuridad que se iba expandiendo a cada rincón de sus ojos mezclándose casi de forma armoniosa con el frio que desprendía el cuerpo de la menor. Los cristales que se habían incrustado en su cuerpo se habían clavado aun más al derrapar sobre el asfalto causando que la dura piel implorara de forma muda por unos segundos para sanar y no necesitaba ser médico para estar segura de que sus costillas se habían fragmentado con aquel duro impacto.

La ropa que vestía se desgarro casi en su totalidad dejando expuesto el cuerpo que segundos atrás había recibido una paliza prácticamente mortal, sus pantalones de mezclilla a duras penas lograban cubrir la ropa interior y la parte superior de su vestimenta ya no podría considerarse una prenda puesto que había sido reducida a unas tiras de tela.

-Natsuki…-. Los ojos abiertos a más no poder de Shizuru soltaban lagrimas entre quejidos, sus manos temblaban demasiado impidiéndole marcar en su celular para solicitar ayuda. La apariencia de la castaña tampoco era favorable, de ella escurrían gotas de sangre de Nat.

-¿Porque me protegiste así Natsuki?-. A pesar de sus miedos y lamentos internos logro marcar las teclas del teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. Un vez realizada la llamada se debatía entre mover o no a la peli cobalto sabiendo que podría lastimarle aún más. Las calles ahora desiertas le hacían experimentar serios escalofríos pues ¿desde cuándo una vía principal se encontraba sola en pleno medio día?

_POV. SHIZURU_

Natsuki permanecía inmóvil y difícilmente era capaz de distinguir el leve movimiento provocado por su dolorosa respiración. Quisiste mover tu mano en mi dirección pero la bala que recibiste con esa extremidad te causo gran daño… parte de tu mano estaba destrozada.

-Shizuru… ¿estas… bien?-. Como en tu estado soy yo una mera desconocida tu preocupación. Ladeaste la cabeza para expulsar una mescla conformada por sangre y saliva siguiéndole un quejido.

–Disculpa por eso-. Sonríes sobreponiéndote al dolor más que evidente mostrando la fortaleza de la cual eres acreedora. Ahora me siento completamente débil a tu lado.

-Estoy bien gracias a ti mi Natsuki-. Me esfuerzo por igualmente ofrecerte una sonrisa.

Finalmente ha llegado la ambulancia que te atenderá y nose si es mayor mi alegría o preocupación al verte perder la conciencia, pues ahora tienes una evasión al dolor. Los paramédicos bajaron corriendo con su camilla para posar tu cuerpo en ella. Están asombrados por el estado en el que te han encontrado lo veo en sus semblantes pero no pierden el profesionalismo que les caracteriza.

-¿Señorita subirá a la ambulancia?-. Natsuki tu sangre esta esparcida por el pavimento… ¿Cómo demonios sobrevivirás?! ¡Por favor no mueras!

Los segundos ahora parecen relativos. Te atienden cómo es posible pero los recursos con los que cuenta el vehículo no cubren la gran necesidad que presentas.

_POV. NARRADOR_

La calle antes completamente solitaria ahora presentaba un tráfico excesivo, la tarea de pasar entre los autos aun con la sirena encendida era realmente complicada.

Convulsiones violentas envolvieron el cuerpo de la menor que luchaba por recuperarse, los paramédicos se negaban al inicio a inyectarle calmantes temiendo empeorar su estado pero se quedaron sin opciones cuando el nivel de las sacudidas aumento inesperadamente y finalmente le sedaron.

Poco antes de llegar al hospital uno de los paramédicos que por nombre llevaba Tate pareció recordar a la singular castaña que lloraba sin consuelo.

-¿Es usted familiar o amiga de la paciente?-. Shizuru no supo que contestar, no era ninguna de las dos opciones, la realidad era que apenas unas horas atrás se habían conocido.

Antes de poder dar respuesta el vehículo llego al hospital. Bajaron moviéndose lo más rápido que eran capaces. Todas las personas dentro del hospital habrían paso con cara de espanto, sorpresa y pena dando por hecho que la chica no vería llegar el anochecer. Del pasillo central se vio aparecer a una doctora de cabellera naranja, quien al ver a la herida no pudo evitar una expresión de horror puro.

-¡NATSUKI!-. Olvidando el lugar la peli naranja llamada Mai corrió hacia la nombrada. –¡LLEVADLA A LA SALA DE URGENCIAS 1!-. Siguieron su orden como el sí alma se les fuese en ello.

Mai tomo su celular marcando con miedo al número que salvaría la vida de su gran y leal amiga Natsuki Kuga. –¡Nao traer de inmediato la mochila especial de Nat! ¡RAPIDO O ESTA VEZ SI SE MUERE!-. Colgó de inmediato partiendo a la sala de emergencias dejando a una Shizuru sin palabras en la sala de espera.

"_EN LA SALA DE URGENCIAS"_

Mai había recuperado la natural calma de la cual solía hacer gala y con esplendido profesionalismo extraía los pedazos de cristal incrustados en Nat. La pérdida de sangre era lo realmente preocupante pues hasta ahora nadie había presentado el mismo tipo que ella. Otra de las prioridades era la mano destrozada por las balas y sus costillas rotas.

-Vamos Nao tienes que llegar ya-. Pensaba al tiempo que sacaba una bala del brazo izquierdo.

"_EN LA SALA DE ESPERA!"_

_POV. SHIZURU_

Tu puedes Natsuki, sé que eres especial puedes lograrlo. No quiero perderte, no ahora que recién nos conocimos.

-¡HABRID PASO IDIOTAS!-. ¿Quién grita así? O_O

-¡QUITENSE LA VIDA DE MI AMIGA PELIGRA!-. Una pelirroja de ojos verdes está forcejeando con los guardias y lanzando algunas maldiciones.

-A la mierda yo lo intente por las buenas….-. Si según ella eso es por las buenas, ¿Qué demonios será su forma mala?

-¡MIKOTO YO TE ELIJO!-. Wtf ._.

Ahora una niña de unos 13 o 14 años ha aparecido y ha conseguido distraer a los guardias, la pelirroja salió casi volando en dirección de la sala de urgencias con una mochila… azul marino con un lobo… ¡ES DE NATSUKI! ¡No hay duda de ello!

Si estas son sus amigas eso podría explicar algunos detalles.

-¡ESPERA NAO!-. Mikoto paso corriendo unos segundos después ¿Dónde dejo a los guardias? Antes de desaparecer me miró fijamente dio una sonrisa y de nuevo quede sola en la sala de espera.

O por favor todas van yo también puedo.

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

_POV. NATSUKI_

¿Qué sucedió? La cabeza me da vueltas… o Ya el asunto con la chica castaña…¡ SHIZURU! Espero este bien.

Abrí los ojos y la luz me obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente. ¿Estoy en un hospital? Espera si de nuevo me ha atendido ella… ¡MAI AHORA SI ME MATA! ¡CARAJO QUE ME MATARA DE HAMBRE!

-¡NATSUKI KUGA SE QUE ESTAS DESPIERTA!-. Definitivamente esa es Mai enojada TT-TT y esas son las risas de Mikoto y Nao.

Volví a abrir los ojos pero no me encontré la cara de enojo que esperaba, era de pura preocupación junto a la expresión igualmente preocupada de Nao y Mikoto. Las tres me miraban casi con lágrimas y cansancio, las ojeras son obvias en sus rostros.

-Casi mueres Nat, un poco más y nos habrías dejado-. Explico Mai, ella que siempre actúa conmigo cual madre procurando mi bienestar a su forma.

-Pero aquí estoy para seguir jodiendoles la vida-. Sonreí aunque el acto me causo un poco de dolor. Baje la vista y ahora si puede contemplar mi cuerpo por completo envuelto en vendas.

-Dadme el diagnostico de los daños-. Suspire. ¿Cuánto tardare en sanar esta vez? Hace mucho que no recibía paliza tan dura y peor aún sin habérmela ganado yo :P

-Te rompiste 4 costillas, los vidrios dañaron los músculos de tu espalda y tendones de tus piernas, te golpeaste la cabeza causándote una contusión, no sería sorpresa si tardas algunos días en poder mover los brazos pues recibieron la mayoría de las balas y prácticamente una de tus manos fue destrozada-. WOW de verdad que esta vez me dieron y bien duro.

-¿Y cómo va el proceso de sanación?-. Dije ya sería sentándome en la cama y observando el suero que permanecía conectado a mi brazo. La mano dañada era fácilmente reconocible a la vista pues era la vendada.

-Tus costillas ya han sanado pero necesitas reposo o se romperán fácilmente, las heridas del cristal ya han cicatrizado sin dejar secuela en tus tejidos, tu cabeza es tan dura (yo también te quiero Mai -.-) que la contusión fue como una caricia ya ha desaparecido y asombrosamente su capacidad de regeneración ha progresado tanto que tu mano esta como antes del impacto de bala-. Sonreí satisfecha ante el anuncio de mi pronta recuperación.

-Espera Mai… es obvio que perdí cantidades letales de sangre y nadie tiene mi tipo ¿Cómo se pudo compensar eso?-. Le mire curiosa y ella dudo un poco en contestar.

-La que lloraba por ti, Shizuru… Ella tiene tú mismo tipo de sangre-. Esto debe ser broma nunca encontraron a nadie que compartiera conmigo esa extraña sangre.

-¡Dime que es broma Mai!-. Tome mi cabeza con mis manos demostrando mi histeria.

Mikoto fue quien me contesto. –Es verdad Nat, esa chica tiene el aroma muy parecido a ti-. Pero eso quiere decir…

_POV. NARRADOR_

Mientras Mai, Nao, Mikoto y Natsuki se debatían en un muy raro tema de conversación la castaña se encontraba a pocos minutos de la puerta que le permitiría encontrarse con el ser provocador de sus deseos. Pero apareciendo como contratiempo Shizuru recibió una llamada

-Ara ara ¿A que debo tu llamada?-. Controlaba su enojo ante la voz por ahora última en su lista de con quienes quisiera hablar.

-_Solo quería hablar con mi prometida-_. Rio de forma desagradable a través del teléfono.

-Ya lo hablamos, yo no soy tu prometida-. A punto de colgar escucho algo que le desagrado mucho más que lo anterior.

-_Tus padres han dicho que si_-.

-Pues cásate con ellos y a mi déjame en paz-. Colgó y dejo apagado su celular para no tener que contestar otra llamada del indeseado.

Desecho el pensamiento del mal rato provocado por una llamada y sonrió ante la idea de ver a la hermosa Natsuki. Llego a la puerta, toco con elegancia pidiendo permiso para entrar y una vez dentro se sorprendió de verle prácticamente en perfectas condiciones discutiendo con sus acompañantes.

-Hola Shizuru-. La sonrisa de Nat era sincera, alagre y cálida provocando felicidad en el interior de la mencionada.

-Nosotras nos retiramos-. Mai tuvo que arrastrar a las dos menores para poder darles espacio a quienes ahora compartían sangre.

Se miraron intensamente hasta que una de las dos se decidió por hablar, restándole importancia a la gran recuperación en tan pocas horas que tuvo la peli azul.

-Natsuki, iré directo al punto, tú me gustas-. Natsuki abrió los ojos reamente sorprendida ante la confesión.

_POV. MAI_

-Par sin vergüenza dejen de escuchar a través de la puerta-. Como Mikoto y Nao nunca quieren darle su privacidad a la pobre de Nat.

-¡PERO MAI SHIZURU ACAVA DE DECIRLE A NAT QUE LE GUSTA!-. Les di un golpe en la cabeza a ambas y cayeron al piso.

-¡DEJADME ESPACIO ENTONCES!-.

Rayos que he hecho, estas dos me miran maliciosamente, conozco esas caras nada bueno me espera.

-¡Adios!-. Salí corriendo.

_POV. NARRADOR_

-Shizuru yo… soy asexual-. Shizuru esperaba muchas respuestas más esa no figuraba entre sus opciones.

-Entonces yo are que seas mi neko-. Natsuki se sonrojo al imaginarse siendo la neko de su nueva amiga.

-Eso no se podrá-. El orgullo le hizo hablar, la peli azul interpreto la afirmación de su acompañante como un reto y sin importarle que no dejaría que nadie le ganara.

-Te puedo asegurar mi linda Natsuki que lo lograre-. Rio la castaña muy segura de su habilidad en el área de conquista.

Ninguna dijo nada más, se quedaron en un cómodo silencio intercambiando miradas cómplices.


	6. Capitulo 6

Guest: Gracias por tus comentarios. Me hace feliz saber que te gusta como llevo la historia, ojala te siga gustando. Y pues si a mí también Natsuki me ha parecido siempre alguien que solo amara a una única persona. Sobre las habilidades que tiene, poco a poco se sabrá.

CAPITULO 6

_**POV. NARRADOR **_

En lo que parecía una sala de tortura desde donde brotaban fuertes gemidos y gritos de agonía que le desgarraban la garganta a quienes los profesaban. Bajo una casi nula luz artificial que volvía el lugar aún más deprimente, en ese sitio dos personas si es que se le podía llamar como tal a unos seres sin humanidad como ellos, conversaban sobre el palpable fracaso de su objetivo.

-El clan Fujino siempre ha sido un problema -. Uno de ellos bebía una copa de vino, el otro solo fumaba llenando de humo el ambiente.

-Es claro que su primogénita tuvo ayuda de alguien o no habría librado su muerte inminente-. Tiro al piso el cigarrillo y con un tronar de dedos ordeno a un sirviente le trajera otro.

-En ese caso eliminaremos a todo ser que se atraviese en nuestro camino y daremos muerte con dolor sin igual a el individuo que le preste su ayuda a Fujino Shizuru-.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron con intensidad asiendo lucir con aspecto demoniaco sus ojos de color esmeralda.

_**POV. SHIZURU**_

Sin duda estaba lista para enfrentar diversas respuestas y reacciones de Natsuki aunque debo admitir no imagine el hecho de que ella se considerase asexual. Aun no asimilo como tuvo una recuperación tan asombrosa, rápida y para qué negarlo, antinatural desde el aspecto científico.

-Señorita haga favor de llenar estos papeles por favor-. Di una rápida leída a los documentos asegurándome de que todo estuviera en orden, con esto darían de alta a Natsuki y podríamos marcharnos.

-Gracias señorita-. Asentí con la cabeza esperando la retirada del médico. La peli naranja me esperaba junto a las 2 chicas que entraron salvajemente con las pertenencias de Natsuki.

-Fujino-san… disculpe la posible molestia pero nos vemos en la obligación de preguntarle… ¿De dónde conoce a Natsuki?-.

-Me salvo de uno pandilleros-. Bueno ¿Qué más podría decir? Ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien lo que sucedió.

-Mai aquí lo más raro es que la presente castaña y la cachorra tienen el mismo tipo de sangre-. La pelirroja hizo una mueca antes de seguir hablando. –Y eso es muy poco probable por obvias razones-.

La pequeña de cabellos alborotados y mirada tan alegre de color amarillo se abrazó a Mai con cariño, demasiado cariño diría yo…

-Mai ¿Natsuki estará bien verdad? ¿La sangre de la señorita Shizuru le salvo no es cierto?-. Nao intentaba separar a la pequeña de la mayor pero sus brazos parecían no renunciar por nada a la cintura de Mai.

-Si Mikoto ella estará bien tranquila, ahora tendrá que vérselas con el regaño que le espera cuando lleguemos a casa-. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al ver el enojo tipo maternal en el rostro de la doctora.

_**POV. NATSUKI**_

Repasemos Kuga, tu sangre es única y este hecho está respaldado por investigaciones internacionales realizadas por tus personas de mayor confianza, pero Shizuru posee ese mismo tipo de sangre, alguien intento matarla… o matarme o no se si matarnos a las dos….

-Seguramente Nat estará feliz de verte de nuevo Shizuru-. Demonios ya regresan a la habitación ¡PIENSA RAPIDO KUGA!

Shizuru declaro que le gusto con suma facilidad, yo le comunique mi asexualidad y me respondió que lo cambiara…

-No te preocupes es muy buena persona-. Los pasos están fuera de la habitación y están a punto de abrir la puerta.

"El" sigue detrás de mí con todo su personal dispuesto a llevarme de regreso para practicar con migo los mayores horrores vistos por muy escasos desafortunados.

-Hola Natsuki-. Mis 3 amigas y Shizuru han entrado situándose al lado de mi cama.

Y ahora no solo debo protegerme a mí misma sino también al ángel de mirada carmesí que me dejo completamente claro no se apartaría aunque yo misma se lo pidiera.

-Hola chicas, ¿ya puedo irme a mi departamento? Tengo mucha hambre-. Mi estómago gruño dándole más énfasis a la expresión.

-Te dejaremos con la condición de que Shizuru valla contigo-. O vamos Mai ¿Por qué me haces esto?...

-De acuerdo-. Me levante con una ligera sensación de dolor en la parte abdominal, al parecer mis costillas estarán algo frágiles por un tiempo.

-Te esperamos fuera.. ¡Shizuru te ayudara a vestirte!-. Salieron corriendo como si el demonio fuera a atravesarles el corazón y me abandonaron a mí con el verdadero peligro.

-¿Qué?!-. Hijas de su…

-Ara ara tenemos que vestir a Nat-su-ki-. Está claro que han armado una cruel confabulación en mi contra dejándome al merced de este ángel pervertido.

-No hace falta Shizuru puedo vestirme por mi cuenta jejeje -. Mi risa nerviosa empeoro la situación ahora me mira de una forma tan penetrante y ¿apasionada?

-No quiero que te lastimes así que déjame hacerlo por favor-. Creo que esa mirada de gatito es chantaje emocional y vergonzosamente le está funcionando a la desgraciada.

-Pero…-. Puso un dedo en mis labios asiéndome guardar las palabras y sonrió.

-Por favor-. Perdiéndome en sus ojos asentí con la cabeza cediendo ante su petición. ¿Qué te pasa Natsuki Kuga? ¡¿Dónde dejaste toda tu rudeza?!

No fue tan malo como lo imaginaba, sencillamente me ayudo a colocarme un pantalón deportivo negro una camiseta azul marino y arriba una chamarra delgada negra que hacia juego con el pantalón. Contra mi voluntad provocándome un gran sonrojo se inclinó y me coloco mis tenis.

-Gracias Shizuru-.

-De nada mi Natsuki-.

-Vamos nos están esperando-. Me levante de la orilla de la camilla. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada por ese "mi" Natsuki? Debí hacerlo pero… no quise…

_**POV. NARRADOR **_

En una ciudad lejana a Shizuru y Natsuki , quedando prácticamente a las afueras de esta, dentro de una mansión que quita el aliento a quienes le ven por su gran belleza arquitectónica, la familia Fujino mantiene una conversación a la cual le falta muy poco para ser una discusión en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Si a mi hija le llega a pasar algo por tu culpa no responderé por mis acciones-. Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos cual llamaradas ardientes intenta mantener la postura ante la mujer que bien podría ser la personificación de la calma y serenidad.

-Sabes muy bien que yo no tengo la culpa, es la sangre de los Fujino la que está marcada y traerá el dolor a la vida de tu preciada hija-. Con elegancia tomo su taza de té y dio un sorbo.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente toda la historia que nos rodea-. Tanto rencor en una sola frase taladro el manto de paciencia de la mujer.

-Entonces deséale suerte a tu pequeña porque la necesitara-. Una sonrisa irónica se extendió por su rostro.

-Hermano debes mantener la calma, Shizuru es toda una dama sabrá que hacer-. Sabía que su hija tenía la voluntad para defenderse sola y una astucia e inteligencia digna de apreciar.

-Los Kanzaki están al límite de su paciencia hermano y en el caso de Los Kruger es aún peor dado que no se sabe que podrían hacer-. Sus dientes rechinaron ante la presión que la mandíbula enojada ejercía y la pequeña mesa frente a el recibió el impacto de un golpe lleno de ira.

-Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Shizuru-. Les recordó la mujer a punto de salir para volver a desaparecer.

-¡ESFUMATE YA!-. El hombre fuera de sus sentidos arrojo un florero pero la puerta fue cerrada antes de que el objeto golpeara su objetivo.

_**POV. NATSUKI**_

Shizuru y yo llegamos a mi departamento sin improvistos por el camino, fue un trayecto en auto muy tranquilo a decir verdad. Ahora tengo que llamar a Nina para comunicarle que no me presentare a pelear por un tiempo indefinido, no quiero arriesgarme a dejar a Shizuru sola o a lastimar por tonterías mis costillas.

-Shizuru, ¿te molesta si realizo una llamada?-. Me contesto que no y proseguí a llamar.

-Nina-.

-_Natsuki, ¿Dónde estás? Sabes que te toca pelear en 20 minutos-. _

-E tenido un inconveniente no me presentare por algún tiempo-. Sé que a Sergey no le gustara esto pero al fin de cuentas yo le deje bien claro que participaba en esas riñas bajo mis propia reglas.

_-De acuerdo… yo le digo al jefe… -._ Le escuche nerviosa seguramente el desgraciado le ha amenazado de nuevo, siempre es lo mismo espera a que yo no esté cerca para aprovecharse de ella.

-Nina, dile a ese maldito bastardo que si te pone un dedo encima o siquiera te molesta con palabras le partiré la cara sin dudarlo-. Escuche su risa al otro lado de la línea y sonreí por ello.

-_Gracias Nat, hasta luego-. _

-Adios Nina, me presentare a trabajar después-. Colgué y guarde mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Ara ara ¿En que trabaja mi Natsuki si solo tiene 16 años?-. Tenías que preguntar eso…

-¿Quieres la verdad salvaje o la mentira civilizada?-. Le dije mientras me recostaba en mi sofá y prendía la televisión para asegurarme de que no hubiera silencio.

-La verdad Natsuki, no me gustan las mentiras-. Bueno Kuga no queda de otra dile la verdad.

-Bueno mi trabajo son las peleas callejeras teniendo el puesto más alto entre los participantes-. Solté rápidamente.

-Pero si eso es muy peligroso Nat-. Shizuru hay otros sillones por que no te sientas en uno que no sea el que estoy usando, quiero mi espacio personal TT-TT

-Me gusta la adrenalina-. Aunque esa no es la única razón es la mejor escusa hasta ahora para hacer lo que hago.

Ya no recibí mas respuesta de mi acompañante solo una caricia en mi mejilla, ella se había sentado y colocado mi cabeza en su regazo proporcionando una posición realmente cómoda. Estiro una de sus manos y tomo la mía, estrecho cada uno de mis dedos como queriendo memorizar su textura. En comparación de mi piel la de ella era muy fría pero al estar así en constante contacto es como si las dos se complementaran, como si fuésemos dos lados de una misma moneda.

-Shizuru-. Atendió mi llamado mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No te asusta… ¿no te da miedo lo que soy?-.

Estaría mintiéndome a mí misma si negara que el posible hecho de que Shizuru me temiera me daba miedo como pocas cosas en esta vida. Pero no podría culparle si en sus ojos se reflejara el miedo por mi persona, si su cuerpo temblara por mi presencia y cercanía o si decidía apartarse sin decir nada. Eso sería lo más lógico y posible para esta situación…

-E de admitir que me sorprende lo que eres capaz de hacer, que me desconcierta tu forma de actuar y algo en mi interior me grita que tenga cuidado…-.

Lo sabía, era de esperar que me tuviera miedo y quisiera alejarse.

-Pero no me das miedo Natsuki porque aunque no han pasado más de 2 dias de conocerte ya siento que te amo, porque tu dulce mirada me produce calidez, porque me atraes tanto y de tal forma que no tienes idea, porque necesito con intensidad tenerte cerca, porque gracias a ti estoy con vida. Hay otra voz dentro de mi mucho más fuerte que la otra y me grita que no te deje ir nunca-.

-Shizuru-. No me salían palabras para responderle a tan bello mensaje, para agradecerle por aparecer en mi vida tan miserable.

-No tienes que decir nada por ahora, me basta estar contigo de esta forma-. Cambie mi postura para quedar sentada junto a ella y le rodee con mis brazos cuidando no aplicar demasiada fuerza.

-Gracias Shizuru, te quiero-.


	7. capitulo 7

Guest: enserio que tus comentarios siempre me animan :3 Esperemos que la historia siga un buen curso. Ojala te guste el capítulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Natsuki me invito a vivir con ella en su apartamento cuando le conté de la distancia tan larga entre mi residencia y la suya, con gusto acepte la propuesta que con un gran sonrojo en su rostro me había comunicado. Me asigno una habitación justo al lado de la de ella por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda o se me ofrecía algo.

-¡SHIZURU!-. Ara ara, ¿Ahora que habrá hecho Natsuki? Ha bajado las escaleras corriendo.

-¡LLEGO TARDE SHIZURU!-. Pero si me dijo que por el momento no se presentara a trabajar. Lo cual representa un gran alivio para mí, no me negaran que su trabajo es muy peligroso.

-¿Y a donde llegas tarde lobita?-. Tome entre mis manos una humeante taza de té mientras veía como corrías de un lado a otro buscando algo de forma desesperada. Por fin encontraste el objeto que te había hecho desordenar la sala completa: las llaves de tu motocicleta.

-¡A NO SEÑORITA NATSUKI KUGA!-. Le arrebate las llaves. –Sigues algo lastimada, te llevare en mi auto-. O se ve tan tierna asiendo pucheros.

-Ok pero ya vámonos-. Se hecho una mochila negra al hombro –Si vuelvo a llegar tarde siendo los primeros días me expulsaran-. Una cara de pánico me causo sonreír levemente, pero esperen un momento…

-¿Natsuki tú vas a la escuela? O_O

-Claro o me enfrentaría a la furia de Mai-. Ahora fuimos las dos quienes temblamos con un escalofrió. Después de ser testigo del tremendo regaño protagonizado por la peli naranja a Nat y que de paso sin siquiera yo saber cómo encontró algo por lo cual regañarme también, no quería volver a pasar por algo así.

-¡VAMOS YA NAT!-. Tome su mano y tire de ella corriendo al estacionamiento con cara de histeria.

Valla apenas tengo 2 semanas de conocer a Natsuki y sus locas amigas pero han hecho de mi vida mucho más activa. Incluso los regaños de Mai que me dan terror, las constantes preguntas de Mikoto acerca de mi persona y las repentinas discusiones con Nao que en realidad no tienen sentido han dado ese algo que le faltaba a mi rutina. En corto tiempo les he tomado un gran afecto, aunque últimamente al igual que ellas demuestro mi cariño mediante tontas discusiones y peleas, como si hubiera estado con ellas desde el inicio.

Natsuki me iba dando indicaciones para llegar a su escuela mientras me daba bocados de pastel y sorbos de café en la boca ya que se sentía culpable de haber interrumpido mi desayuno, la interrupción no me había molestado pero me gustaba esa atención tan tierna de parte de ella. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando delante de mi vi alzarse la escuela que me formo y me vio graduarme.

-Demonios… -. Por favor que esas maniáticas ya no me recuerden.

-¿Qué sucede Shizuru?-. ¡Ho no! ¡HAN RECONOCIDO LA PLACA DE MI AUTO! Si ven a bajar sola a Natsuki de mi auto querrán torturarla y matarla lentamente de forma horrorosa. TT-TT

-Shizuru estas pálida y muy fría, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has visto algo?-. Trague saliva con dificultad por el repentino nerviosismo y logre articular las palabras.

-Nat, esta es mi antigua escuela me gradué hace un año …. Y podría decirse que algunas personas se obsesionaron conmigo… -. La chicas de los alrededores comenzaron a acercarse al auto dando gritos de alegría. Me recordaron a las películas de apocalipsis zombie.

-¡ES SHIZURU-SAMA!-. Chicos y chicas por igual estaban esperando a que saliera. Reconocí una cabellera verde entre la multitud ¡Era la loca líder de los Shizufans!

-¡Como lo planeamos chicos!-. Mierda que habrá organizado esta vez Tomoe, siempre que llego a venir por cualquier asunto al plantel hace algo demasiado extremista.

Desde los dos edificios de 4 pisos que había en el campus y que para mí desgracia quedaba frente a nosotras se dejaron desenrollar unas pancartas gigantes con mi foto impresa en ellas y decían: Bienvenida Shizuru-Sama ¡La amamos!

-Wow creo que si están algo obsesionados-.

-Noooo ¿Enserio Natsuki? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-. Creo que mi sarcasmo era tan grande que podía sentirse al respirar

-Bueno ya perdón Shizuru, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-.

-Si te dejo bajar sola es probable que quieran lincharte-. Su cara tomo histeria y pánico, aun no estaba 100% recuperada.

-Así que… iré preparando tu funeral-.

-Jajajaja disculpa Natsuki pero tu cara fue épica XD-.

-Ja-Ja-Ja Muy chistosita-. Puso un puchero pero rápidamente recupero su expresión neutral.

-Bueno, lo que hare será escoltarte todo el día, así no se atreverán a hacerte nada pues saben algunas cosas de las que soy capaz si dañan algo o alguien que me importa-.

-¿Pero eso no les hará enojar más?-. Ambas veíamos los grandes grupos de estudiantes por la ventana polarizada del auto y escuchábamos una porra algo pegajosa que los Shizufans cantaban.

-Es mejor esta canción que la anterior n.n-.

-Concéntrate Shizuru -.-

-Jeje perdón-. Tome aire –Mira si me quedo contigo todo el día eso evitara los maltratos pero si estás sola no sé qué podrían llegar a hacerte…

Lo pensaste por unos segundos en lo que tu cara demostraba duda y preocupación. Soltaste un gruñido al cual ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

-¿Qué dirán los profesores? No quiero que te digan algo negativo-. Es adorable es esa carita que pones cuando algo referente a mi te causa duda o preocupación.

-No te preocupes ellos me han dicho que puedo ir cuando quiera y será todo un placer para ellos tenerme en sus aulas-. Supongo que tantos años de estudio, amabilidad y disposición para ayudar dieron sus frutos.

-Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por el rostro que tan bello me parece, mostrando por primera vez los colmillos de Natsuki, Creo que después le preguntare por ellos, son algo diferentes, singulares pues nunca había visto unos así… a excepción de los míos propios.

-Sera un honor tener tu compañía en mis clases Shizuru-. Se acercó a mí y pensé que me daría un abrazo como normalmente acostumbra pero en lugar de ello poso sus tibios labios en mi mejilla, más precisamente en la comisura de mis labios.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Shizuru-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Nat-su-ki-. Sonreí al ver alcanzada mi meta de hacerte sonrojar.

-Sera mejor que salgamos ya o llegaremos más tarde jajaja-. Ahora le nerviosa era ella, disculpa mi lobita pero no puedo contenerme esta vez.

-Disculpa-. Dije aunque ella no lo entendió.

-¿Por qué te dis…? -. Uní mis labios con los de ella, se sentía demasiado bien el saborear por primera vez el sabor de mi amada lobita. Primero no sentí su respuesta pero pocos segundos después ella se encontraba devolviéndome el beso con igual o más pasión. Nos separamos no quería retardarle más.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo Shizuru Fujino?-. Dijo recuperando el aliento perdido por la acción tan repentina.

-Cumpliendo mi palabra de enamorarte con cada segundo-. Le conteste sonriendo y no estoy segura pero creo que fue una pequeña sonrisa lo que vi en su rostro.

-Ojala lo logres…-. Dijo algo tan bajo que no le escuche pero cuando le pedí que repitiera sus palabras dijo que no era nada.

Primero salí yo y después le abrí la puerta para que bajara tomando mi mano, tenía prohibido alejarse de mí hasta estar ambas de vuelta en su departamento completamente a salvo.

Al dejarnos ver las exclamaciones detonando distintas emociones de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, recordé cuando llegue por primera vez al departamento de Natsuki. Algunos cometieron la imprudencia de agredir a Nat con crueles palabras que aunque se de sobra no admitiría en voz alta sus ojos reflejaban que le había dolido un poco. Estreche más fuerte su mano dejándole ver que no se enfrentaría a aquel grupo de adolescentes ignorantes sola, por que permanecería a su lado en todo segundo cubriendo su espalda como sé que ella haría conmigo.

-Guarden silencio-. Ordene con la autoridad que se supondría ya no tenía sobre ellos pero como era de esperar a pesar de ya no ser su presidenta acataron rápidamente mi orden y el lugar quedo en completo silencio.

-No es necesario esto Shizuru-. Me jalo de la manga para que caminara pero ella mantenía la mirada en el piso, ocultando de esta forma sus sentimientos ante las miradas espectadoras pero no de mí.

-Quiero hacerlo Nat-. Le hice mantenerse firme a mi lado, tras pocos segundo comprendió todo y levanto con orgullo su mirada manteniéndose erguida ante todos.

-Quien cometa el error de insultar, agredir o simplemente mencionar su nombre con malas intenciones pagara muy caro, yo Shizuru Fujino Viola se los dejo bien claro aquí y ahora-.

Retomamos el camino ya sin escuchar murmullos acerca del tema pero aun intentaban acercarse a mi algunos pocos ingenuos que mantenían la esperanza de que les haría caso. De no ir con Nat posiblemente me hubiera detenido a saludar pero ahora solo ella importa.

Después de algunos minutos llegamos al aula, se escuchaba la voz del profesor dentro pues la clase había empezado hace 10 minutos.

-Anda Natsuki, toca la puerta-. Asintiendo recupero el semblante rudo y seguro que tanto le caracterizaba. Con sus nudillos dio 3 golpes con más fuerza de la necesaria, lo cual no comprendí al inicio.

-Pase Kuga-. El profesor con solo su forma de tocar le había identificado. La voz del docente sonaba molesta y su expresión de evidente enojo reforzó esa idea cuando Natsuki entro.

-Disculpe profesor Takashi, Kuga-San venía a tiempo pero se detuvo para prestarme su ayuda y por eso se ha retrasado-. La expresión en sus ojos cambio a una de alegría.

-Que gusto volverle a ver Shizuru-San-. Hizo una seña a Natsuki para que fuera a tomar su asiento. -¿Presenciara la clase de hoy?-.

-Si profesor-.

El día de clases paso rápidamente, fue algo raro el volver a estar en un pupitre después de un año de haberme graduado. Después de ver que mi Natsuki tenía problemas en sus materias comencé a hacerla de su tutora personal y al comunicarles a los profesores que de ahora en adelante estaría acompañando y ayudando a la alumna Kuga se mostraron encantados con la idea. Note la preocupación que tenían por ella cuando me contaron acerca de diversas cosas, les angustiaba que constantemente Nat llegaba con cortes, moretones y otras heridas pero cuando le preguntaban por el origen de estas simplemente sonreía con un deje de tristeza y se encogía de hombros.

-Son cosas de la vida-. Me dijeron que solía contestar, nunca conseguían la respuesta a su interrogante.

Tenían la teoría de que sus padres le golpeaban y puesto que los susodichos nunca se habían presentado en el plantel no era de extrañar que le dieran más crédito a esa idea.

Fuera de la conversación que tuve que con sus profesores todo el día estuve a su lado, fulminando con la mirada a quienes buscaban fulminar con la suya a mi protegida.

Al final de clase retornamos en mi auto al departamento y sosteníamos una plática acerca de sus próximos exámenes.

-¡De nuevo te comiste todo Nao! ¡ASESINASTE AL REFRIGERADOR!-. Esa fue la voz de Mikoto con tono acusador. Seguramente volvieron a escabullirse en el departamento sabiendo que estábamos fuera.

-¡No me culpes a mí!-. Gritaba la pelirroja con enojo por la acusación.

Natsuki y yo nos debatíamos entre entrar y terminar uniéndonos a la pelea sin poderlo evitar o ir a comprar unos deliciosos helados y esperar a que todo se calmara.

-Helados-. Dijimos al unísono seguido de una risa. Pero cuando nos dimos la vuelta listas para partir una mujer voluptuosa nos bloqueó el camino.

-¿A dónde vas Natsuki Kuga?-. El aura que rodeaba a Mai era realmente aterradora así que retrocedí unos pasos.

-Voy… voy con Shi... Shizuru por unos helados-. Rayos ¿Por qué llegaste justo ahora Mai?

-Nada de eso, sé que tienes tarea. ¡Al APARTAMENTO AHORA!-. Me agarro de la oreja y a estirones me hizo adentrarme al lugar mientras Shizuru ocultaba una sonrisa y evitaba reír porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría igual que yo.

Mikoto y Nao giraban por el piso peleándose por algo que no alcance a diferenciar muy bien pero creo que es una barra de chocolate. Shizuru fue a intentar pararlas antes de que causaran destrozos en el lugar.

-_Ara ara dejen de pelear-. _ _Shizuru golpeaba a las dos menores con un periódico._

-Mientras más rápido termines la tarea más rápido comeremos-. Maldita Mai, me muero de hambre no puedes ser tan mala.

-¡_Mikoto no te acerques con esa barra de mantequilla!-. Grito Nao mientras intentaba recuperar el chocolate que ahora tenía Shizuru_

-Vamos Natsuki haz tu tarea-.

-Mai sabes que odio hacer tarea-.

_-Muajajaja el chocolate en mío-. Nao se comió el chocolate rápidamente y en una rabieta Mikoto le lanzo un cojín que le dio de lleno en la cara._

-Lose pero es por tu bien-. Me sonrió maternalmente y después de retiro a la cocina.

Para mi sorpresa la tarea no estaba tan complicada y aburrida como me la había imaginado cuando la encargaron así que la termine en media hora. Cuando termine recibí una llamada pero extrañamente el número no estaba registrado. Resulto ser Nina desde un nuevo teléfono celular, tras algunos minutos de conversación establecimos que lucharía mañana en la tarde en el lugar donde le di la golpiza de su vida a Takeda.

Al voltear a donde estaban las chicas observe como Mikoto tiraba de la ropa de Shizuru queriendo recuperar el nintendo DS mientras la castaña estaba sentada en la espalda de Nao quien intentaba golpear a Mai por estar regañando al perro… ¡¿Desde cuándo tenemos perro?!

-¡Quítate de encima Shizuru!-. Al parecer no se cansan de gritar todo el día. Pero me va a conocer por hablarle así a MI Shizuru.

-Ara ara me quitare cuando Mikoto se baje de mis hombros-. Contraataco Shizuru mientras metía el nintendo debajo de su blusa para que Mikoto no lo tomara.

-¡Natsuki saca el nintendo del sostén de Shizuru!-. Shizuru me envió una mirada salvajemente sexy.

-¿Estás loca o que Mikoto? ¡Terminaría violada si hiciera eso!-. Negué con la cabeza. Tu puedes Nat si recuperas el nintendo Mikoto dejara a Shizuru y ella dejara a Nao además ¡Podrás saber de dónde salió el perro!

Tras muchas negociaciones, algunas poco coherentes y otras por completo ridículas pudimos arreglar el asunto. Termine adoptando al perro que supuestamente nadie sabe de dónde salió y por fin pudimos comer.

-Así es nuestra vida-. Dije riendo cundo ahora Nao y Mai iniciaban otra discusión en la cual incluyeron hasta a la nueva mascota llamada Dhuran.


	8. capitulo 8

GUEST: De nuevo gracias por tu comentario. Me animas cuando me dices lo que te gusto del capítulo. Bueno el de esta vez tendrá más acción. Pronto regresare a la escuela así que intentare actualizar lo mas posible.

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**POV. NATSUKI**_

Cuando se retiraron las chicas del departamento eran cerca de las 10 pm, Mikoto se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Mai y esta se la había llevado cargando como si fuese una niña pequeña. Shizuru y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, el televisor solo pasaba anuncio tras anuncio ausente del sonido que fue puesto al mínimo intencionalmente, podían escucharse los movimientos de las manecillas del reloj.

**-Shizuru, mañana tengo una pelea-.** Debido a que ahora vivía con migo no podía ocultarle cosas como esa ¿Qué tal si llegaba herida? Posiblemente provocaría una mueca de horror y dolor en su rostro.

Se giró para verme, sentí como su mirada carmesí me recorría asiendo pausas en las áreas que días atrás tan gravemente me lastime. Vi como dudaba entre hablar o dejar que sus silencios me dijesen todo. Yo por otro lado quería escuchar su voz por que el aguantar tan penetrante y profundo mirar era algo tan difícil como luchar contra 20 sujetos a la vez.

**-¿Estas segura de tal decisión?-. **Nat sabes que lo necesitas, te conoces lo suficiente para tomar esta decisión tan peligrosa pues solo tú conoces la importancia que esas peleas tienen.

**-Sí. Espero puedas entenderme-. **Sin poder verle a la cara baje la mirada. El ser consciente de la oposición que ella presentaba ante la situación daba una puñalada a mi interior.

**-Solo te pido dos cosas Natsuki**-. Imposible negarle algo a tan enigmática y maravillosa mujer. Asentí esperando sus 2 peticiones no muy segura de quererlas escuchar. Si yo estaba loca Shizuru necesitaba una nueva forma de denominar a las personas.

**-Uno: Prométeme cuidarte en todo momento aunque eso implicara dejar la lucha-. **No imagine que me sería tan difícil aceptar la primera condición. El orgullo Kuga es tan grande que reclama todo mi interior pero no le puedo reclamar nada ya que en parte es gracias a el que pude seguir de pie, que pude sobrevivir ante las circunstancias tan inhumanas que me vi obligada a encarar.

**-De acuerdo, lo prometo-.** Respondí con voz desganada pero segura de cumplir mi palabra.

**-Dos: quiero estar presente en todos tus combates Natsuki-. **

Recuerdos de todos mis combates comenzaron a cruzar por mi cabeza. Las veces que he golpeado hasta casi arrebatar la vida de los diversos oponentes y el placer que tales acciones me proporcionaron. La sangre salpicando todo lo que estuviera cerca dejando así marcas imborrables. Manos teñidas de carmín empuñando con furia cuchillos que buscaban cercenar la carne. El ambiente lleno de gritos grotescos que hacían al aire difícil de respirar.

**-Shizuru ese es un ambiente muy desagradable capaz de trastornar a las personas. Además podría traerte problemas a mí muchas veces ha intentado atraparme la policía-. **

**-Quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa lo hostil que pueda llegar a ser tu vida porque quiero que no solo sea tuya, quiero que sea nuestra-.**

**-No quiero que nadie te dañe, ni siquiera yo misma-.**

**-Si el peligro es lo que te preocupa, estoy completamente segura que tú cuidaras de mí cada segundo-.**

Eso era 100% verdad, cuidaría su vida por sobre la mía sin poner en tela de juicio que ella haría lo mismo por mí. Mientras que ella permaneciera conmigo todos en el bajo barrio le respetarían ya fuese por miedo o por admiración hacia mí. Seguimos charlando durante largos minutos en los que le informe sobre lo que debía y no hacer en aquel lugar ya que un mal movimiento podría costar la vida a cualquiera. Al final las dos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Me quede observando el techo de mi cuarto sintiendo que esas 4 paredes podrían derrumbarse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué tal si "el" decidía aparecer? Le daría una paliza que recordaría incluso después de su muerte y finalizaría con la miseria que provocaba existiendo, le refundiría en los abismos del infierno. ¿Y si no se encontraba conmigo, si se topaba con Shizuru? Muchas cosas podrían suceder pero me aseguraría de que ella siguiera con su vida en total libertad.

**-¿Por qué me trajeron al mundo?-.** Sabiendo que la oscuridad de la noche no me respondería cerré los ojos.

_**POV. SHIZURU **_

Como el día anterior acompañe a Natsuki a la escuela. Desgraciadamente las clases me parecieron demasiado rápidas y la temida hora se acercaba cada vez más.

-**Estaremos en el público por si llegas a necesitar algo-. ** Mikoto y Nao intercambiaban palabras con la peli azul. Tal parece que eran su equipo oficial.

Ellas se retiraron para llegar antes al lugar y terminar de arreglar los asuntos pendientes para el encuentro. Después de algunos minutos fuimos al estacionamiento, Natsuki me había comunicado que esta vez sí tendríamos que transportarnos en su motocicleta y dadas las circunstancias me vi en la obligación de aceptar.

Salimos del departamento con dirección a su motocicleta, ahora que le observaba mejor le veía realmente grande era como una bestia metálica que aparentaba poder tomar el control si así quisiera. "Dado lo que hago no puedo usar placa" me había explicado con tranquilidad mientras me pasaba un casco y ella se ponía otro.

Monte el vehículo con algo de inseguridad pero esa sensación se esfumo al instante cuando rodee con mis brazos el plano y cálido abdomen de Natsuki.

**-¿Estas lista Shizuru?-. **

**-Si Nat-su-ki-. **

Con mi confirmación encendió la motocicleta, el rugido del motor hizo eco en las calles y algunos individuos que pasaban por ahí se quedaron hipnotizados ante la imagen. Sin más retrasos Natsuki piso a fondo el acelerador causando que nuestros espectadores nos perdieran de vista en escasos segundos. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por mi cuerpo asiendo que las venas palpitaran y el corazón me latiera con una fuerza que incluso rozaba en lo doloroso pero la sensación del viento contra el cuerpo se sentía genial.

Lo que me pareció extraño es que a tal velocidad no debería haber sido capaz de distinguir con tanta claridad los coches y objetos que Natsuki rebasaba demostrando alta agilidad. Cerré con más fuerza el agarre a la cintura de mi acompañante cuando la cabeza comenzó a dolerme un poco causando una sensación en extremo extraña, era como ver imágenes borrosas que no tenían mucho sentido. La sensación se fue tan rápido como llego.

Paso un plazo de tiempo de unos 30 minutos a pesar de la gran velocidad con que Natsuki nos transportaba y atravesamos un callejón estrecho por el cual llegamos a un barrio que a notable vista era distinto. Nos estacionamos fuera de un edificio de ladrillos algo descolorido y Nao junto a Mikoto nos esperaban en la entrada con una mochila que tenía el lobo plateado.

**-Vamos Shizuru, ahora voy a cambiarme para la pelea-. ** Le seguí muy de cerca hasta el edificio que no me daba confianza, podría decirse que tenía un olor a muerte. Ingresamos seguidas de nuestras 2 amigas.

**-Tardaste mucho cachorra-. ** Con una sonrisa le entrego su mochila a Natsuki quien sonrió ampliamente en respuesta. Nos encontrábamos en una habitación sin ventanas solo nosotras 2, la alfombra de un negro intenso acariciaba la suela de mis pies.

**-Por favor no mires-. **Con un sonrojo Natsuki me pedía diera vuelta o cerrara los ojos para no observar cuando se cambiara de vestimenta.

**-Ara ara pero si yo misma ayude a mi Natsuki a cambiarse ese día en el hospital-. **Me acerque con agiles movimientos y le abrace desde atrás, deposite un suave beso en su mejilla y susurre en su oído. **–Permiteme de nuevo el honor de vestir a tan preciado ser-. **Recargue mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

**-D.. de … acu.. acuerdo Shizuru-. **Eres tan tierna cuando hablas tan bajo y con nerviosismo Natsuki, saber que yo provoco la caída de tu rudeza es satisfactorio.

**-Me complace que mi lobita sea tan obediente-. **Le susurre al oído antes de retirarme para tomar distancia.

_**POV. NATSUKI**_

El calor en mis mejillas paso a ser un ardor incontenible muy bien podrían verme desde un avión que sobrevolara por sobre nosotras. Shizuru prosiguió a retirar mi sudadera azul y después mi remera negra.

**-Ara ara mi Natsuki tiene un exelente gusto en ropa interior-. **Diablos Fujino de todas las opciones de cosas por decir escoges las más vergonzosas.

**-¿Ahora qué tengo que ponerte?-. **¡Me lleva la jodida! Estoy segura quede completamente pálida por la forma en que sus ojos se sorprendieron. Debí negarle el hecho de que ella me vistiera, por qué la parte superior de mi vestimenta consiste en unas vendas…

Mis piernas parecían trabarse al momento de caminar al sillón para tomar la mochila contenedora de mis pertenencias, es como si hubiese olvidado la forma de caminar. Regrese al lado de Shizuru y extraje las vendas que ahora maldecía por lo bajo.

**-Ettoo… -. **Vi como bajaba un hilo rojo desde la nariz de mi compañera. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso tuvo un accidente y yo no me entere? ¿Debería llevarle al médico? **-¿Estas bien Shizuru?-. **Pase la mano frente al su rostro.

**-No nada Natsuki, date la vuelta-. **Obedecí sin decir nada solo hice una mueca que decía "como sea". Ya de espaldas contra ella sentí que desabrochaba mi sostén y lo retiraba. A con que para esto quería que me diera la vuelta para no verme**. –Levanta los brazos Nat-. **Nuevamente seguí la indicación. Realizo la tarea de envolver mi busto con las vendas asegurándose cada cierto tiempo de que no me incomodara la presión aplicada sobre con estas.

-**Listo-.** Le vi a los ojos, no había perversión alguna en sus orbes tan sinceros. **–Sigue el pantalón-. **Ya sin pena alguna le pase un jeans holgado negro.

Con movimientos que me parecieron demasiado agiles "Kuga sabes que algo no es normal en ella, se parece demasiado a ti…" desabrocho el cinturón y retiro el pantalón azul oscuro que llevaba puesto para en pocos segundos colocar el jeans que poco antes le había dado. Yo realice la labor de colocarme mis converse negros y ella envolvió desde mis palmas hasta la parte del codo en ambos brazos, le había explicado la noche anterior que era una forma de protección. Para finalizar yo me coloque unos guantes negros de cuero sobre mis manos para asegurarme de no dejar huellas.

**-Ahora solo me falta mi chaqueta de cuero-. **Me coloco la mencionada prenda y le ofrece una sonrisa que broto de la nada, una sonrisa de agradecimiento que ella supo interpretar a la perfección.

La guie a través del bien decorado pasillo, el edificio por fuera podría lucir miserable pero por dentro era una obra digna de admirar. Shizuru y yo manteníamos nuestras manos unidas con firmeza, sus dedos daban ligeras caricias a los míos de una forma imperceptible para cualquiera. La luz de la tarde intento segar nuestros ojos con mero fracaso al momento en que nos dimos a conocer a la calle. Habíamos atravesado el gran edificio y salido por la puerta al lado contrario, dando con la calle testigo, la calle presencia dora de miles de combates.

Una chica pelirroja que encontraba la gloria en litros de puro licor se acercó a nosotras era mi amiga Midori, antigua participante que ahora hacia el rol de la presentadora de las peleas.

**-¡Natsuki hace tiempo que no venias!-. **Chocamos puños a manera de saludo.

**-Cosas de la vida Midori, pero he vuelto-. **Midori asintió sabiendo algunos detalles de mi vida y después se le quedo viendo a Shizuru, parecía extrañada de ver que llevara a alguien. Bueno eso era comprensible tomando en cuenta que las únicas presentes por mi solían ser Mikoto, Nao y en ocasiones Mai.

**-Midori te presento a mi amiga Shizuru Fujino-. ** Estrecho su mano con la de Shizuru en un saludo demasiado formal como para creerme que era la misma chica que bebía siempre hasta caer desmayada.

**-Un gusto conocer a las amistades de Natsuki-. **Quede viendo con una sonrisa a la castaña lo cual no paso desapercibido para nuestra acompañante.

**-Cuida de Nat suele ser una cabezota-. **

**-Con mi vida-. **

_**15 MINUTOS DESPUES **_

_Los gritos de los espectadores aclamando mi aparición me provoco una sonrisa involuntaria. Estaba sentada en un banco esperando la señal para salir._

**-¡La chica que un día de la nada apareció y a todos supero!-. ** Sin verle pude imaginar la clara sonrisa en la cara de Midori.

_Respire profundamente levantando la mirada que hasta ese momento tenía fija en el suelo y observe la puerta que daría paso a mi regreso._

**-¡La que con una mirada te puede hacer calar los huesos y temblar de miedo!-. **

_Me puse de pie con la espalda erguida y un semblante de hierro. _

**-¡Hoy el gran regreso de esta leyenda viviente!-. **

_Motivación y energía de sobra en cada parte de mi ser. _

**-¡KUGA NATSUKI EL ÁNGEL CALLEJERO!-. ** Esa fue mi esperada señal para dar libertad a tanta fuerza acumulada.

Salí a la calle que estaba por completo llena como solía ser cuando uno de los contrincantes pisando el asfalto era yo. Echaba de menos el familiar ambiente, las miradas de admiración que me brindaban los chicos y chicas aquí presentes. En la zona VIP observando cuidadosamente Nao, Mikoto y Shizuru.

Al otro lado un chico que nunca había visto mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa, tronaba sus manos en seña de rudeza queriendo intimidarme sin una oportunidad real de lograrlo. Nos acercamos al centro donde Midori esperaba con cerveza en mano.

**-Ya saben las reglas, trata de no morir chico-. **El muchacho con enojo retrocedió los pasos que las reglas dictaban y yo hice lo mismo.

Me despoje de la chaqueta de cuero quedando con las vendas, no me arriesgaría a machar de sangre mi preciada prenda. Midori la tomo e hizo entrega de esta a Shizuru. Sentí descargas de adrenalina comenzando a bombear dentro de mí cuando la cuenta regresiva de 5 segundos dio inicio.

"Vamos Kuga hacedle pedazos, no importa que este te pase en altura con 2 cabezas" Posicione mis pies y vi de forma desafiante al enemigo. "Demuestra que este es solo tu territorio"

**-¡AHORA!-. **

Como esperaba el chico se fue por la fuerza bruta confiándose en su tamaño y corrió hacia mí con intención de taclearme. Di un giro para esquivarlo "De verdad que cada vez son más imbéciles los nuevos"

**-No esperaba que fueras tan inútil-. ** Le dije riendo.

De nuevo avanzo pero esta vez un poco más cuidadoso y vi que trataba de analizarme. Patee con fuerza su abdomen sin darle oportunidad a esquivar asiendo que retrocediera escupiendo algo de saliva.

Su cara se tornó roja respuesta de la sangre que seguramente comenzaba a hervirle de enojo. Dio un puñetazo que consiguió alcanzarme el hombro, como respuesta tome impulso y de un codazo me lo quite de encima.

Sus ojos se vieron ensombrecidos cuando mi puño se estrelló contra su nariz, la sangre no se hizo esperar salió como agua a presión manchando mis dedos de su asquerosa sangre. Hizo un raro movimiento que consiguió aprisionarme usando su masa corporal.

"Shizuru se preocupara si dejo que este imbécil deje esa sonrisa por creer haberme aprisionado" Sentí la fuerza empleada con intención de quebrar mis brazos. Estaba demasiado pegado a mi cuerpo, me provocaba ganas de vomitar tal cercanía.

**-Estas muy buena, mejor ríndete y divirtámonos esta noche-. **Ahora si maldito, pensaba no romperte nada más que tu horrenda nariz pero te la buscaste cabron.

Aplique verdadera fuerza, ahora estaba enojada me había faltado el respeto un simple mocoso de mierda. Solte mis brazos de su agarre, él se veía de verdad sorprendido "Ja pobre ingenuo"

**-¿Cómo…-. **Encaje mi rodilla en su estómago seguido de un puñetazo al pecho y otro directo a su boca para asegurarme de que no volviera a decir una estupidez.

Arremetió contra mí con fuerza sacada de solo él sabe dónde, me dio una patada que bloque con una aún más fuerte. Provocado por el impacto el hizo una mueca de dolor seguida de cerca por un estruendoso grito "Valla nenita que salió" Obviamente no soy de acero así que también me dolió pero el orgullo no permitiría demostrarlo.

Di un salto sencillo para darle más impulso a una nueva patada contra la rodilla del chico causando que callera, escupió sangre y en ese momento divise que le había tirado 3 dientes con el puñetazo anterior.

**-Ríndete niño sabes que la pelea puede alargarse junto con tu dolor-. **Ok lo admito no pude evitar sonreír ahora de una forma sádica. La adrenalina estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba asiendo que me alterara un poco, todavía no era nada de cuidado.

Aun tirado en el piso, con esfuerzo, bajo mi fiera mirada saco un cuchillo y negué con la cabeza "Algunos deberían aprender a parar cuando es necesario" Pise su mano, un grito de dolor hizo eco cuando con el pie le rompí dos dedos, el chico comenzó a llorar. "Son las reglas chico, tú las aceptaste cuando decidiste pelear aquí"

**-¡Termina la pelea!-. ** El grito de Midori fue suficiente para alejarme del cuerpo que estaba sollozando bajo mis pies.

Fui por Shizuru que para mi sorpresa estaba sonriendo tan abiertamente que mi hizo pensar ¿Le gusto verme golpeando a un desconocido? Salto la barra de concreto que le separaba de mí y con fuerza me abrazo, me sonroje al sentir que sus pechos se pegaban tanto a los míos.

**-Me alegro de que estés bien Natsuki-. **Eso fue suficiente para saber que su sonrisa se debía a la alegría de verme prácticamente intacta.

**-Vamos a cenar Shizuru, yo invito-. **

Hice lo de siempre, recibí mi paga acordada, hable un poco con Nina y Midori, me cambie a la ropa que tenía antes de llegar y pronto estaba de camino a un restaurante con Shizuru abrazada a mi cintura.


	9. capitulo 9

Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo 8, me dieron aún más ganas de continuar el fic. Ojala les guste la trama de este nuevo cap, se introducirá a otro personaje.

**CAPITULO 9**

**POV. NARRADOR**

**6 MESES DESPUES **

El ruido de cadenas siendo arrastradas por el suelo de concreto, pisadas muy ligeras casi indetectables al oído humano y una respiración demasiado tranquila como para estar en la situación actual. Una mueca derivada de la que alguna vez fue una sonrisa real era lo único visible en aquel pálido rostro, los ojos se mantenían cubiertos por el flequillo cobalto empapado de sudor. La susodicha llego a una sala que odiaba con el alma, el olor que de ahí emanaba le causaba nauseas.

**-Qué bueno verte de nuevo Itsuki-. **El hombre de ojos verdes mantenía una sonrisa sarcástica, sentado en su cómodo sofá de piel mientras que la chica era obligada a hincarse frente a él, alguien había atado sus cadenas al piso asiéndole imposible moverse.

**-Por lo que veo sigues sin atrapar a Natsuki-. **Un golpe pego contra la mandíbula de Itsuki asiéndole perder 2 dientes por la potencia del impacto.

**-Cállate nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar-. **Ante la desaprobatoria mirada del detestable hombre escupió un poco de sangre. El espacio en su dentadura ya estaba siendo ocupado por dos nuevas piezas que sustituirían las anteriores.

Siendo seguido por la mirada de la muchacha camino en torno a la habitación, más específicamente alrededor de la encadenada que iba vestida con prendas ya bastante desgastadas y manchadas de sangre. Saco una varilla metálica que guardaba en una estantería de vidrio y la coloco sobre las llamas que ardían en la chimenea.

**-Es asombroso como tu cuerpo se cura y regenera sin importar lo que le hagan-. **La chica sabiendo lo que se acercaba simplemente gruño, no le importaba hacer enojar más al hombre con tal acto.

Con fuerza tiro de la tela que cubría la parte superior de Itsuki. Su espalda quedo por completo expuesta ante la sádica imaginación que Kruger poseía.

**-Si me obedecieras esto no sería necesario-. **Tomo la varilla que ahora ardía al rojo vivo y con esta azoto la piel, esperando escuchar la agonía en voz de la chica. **-¡VAMOS GRITA PUTA!-. **Un nuevo azote baño de sangre la varilla, la carne herida palpitaba.

Contrario a cualquier lógica aplicable a la situación, en vez de los esperados gritos que Kruger reclamaba con enojo e impaciencia, la risa de la peli cobalto hizo eco dentro habitación. Levanto la cabeza con los ojos aun cubiertos por el flequillo y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

**-Sabes que no puedes ganar padre-. **la herida sano dejando una fina cicatriz como único recuerdo.

**-Quiero que hagas algo-. **

**POV. NATSUKI**

Durante estos meses que Shizuru ha vivido conmigo mis calificaciones en la preparatoria han mejorado notablemente gracias a la tutoría que con dedicación me ofrece, mis peleas son más emocionantes porque se al final de estas me espera lista para abrazarme y mis noches son tranquilas como nunca habían podido ser. El miedo que me carcomía cada día, el terror de amanecer y encontrarme por completo sola con todos dándome la espalda. Ese miedo por fin ha desaparecido.

-**Natsuki-.** Shizuru entro a mi habitación abrazándome tiernamente por la cintura y yo rodee con mis brazos su cuello. Con sus preciosos ojos de rubí rebosantes de alegría me contagio con aquella felicidad en un instante.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy mi bella musa?-. **Bese su mejilla en demostración de afecto, aun no me atrevía a ser yo quien iniciara los besos, siempre era ella quien unía nuestros labios.

**-Nat, mis padres quieren conocerte hoy-.** "Tranquila Nat no pasa nada tienes buena condición podrás correr rápidamente si algo sale mal."

**-¿Estas segura de que es buena idea Shizuru? No soy exactamente la persona que alguien querría para su hija-. **Se abrazó con más fuerza a mi cintura dándome seguridad.

**-No te preocupes de eso Natsuki. Además si no quieres ir no hay problema les diré que estamos indispuestas por el momento-. **

**-No quiero que te apartes de ellos por mí, sería muy egoísta si yo te pidiera algo de tal magnitud-. **Y de verdad nunca le pediría nada como aquello a mi bella diosa.

**-Eres tú lo que yo quiero y eso es suficiente, los demás son irrelevantes en nuestra historia -. **Unió sus labios con los míos y aun en este acto que se tornaba más intenso con cada segundo en el cual nuestras bocas se rosaban con gran pasión Shizuru mantenía su elegancia y delicadeza tan propios de ella. **–Te amo mi ángel callejero-. ** Me sonroje ante su forma de llamarme.

**-Te amo Shizuru-. **Comenzó a besar mi cuello dejando su esencia a lo largo de este, asiéndome temblar ante el tacto proporcionado por sus manos que acariciaban suavemente mi espalda.

Sentí como me hizo retroceder hasta topar con la cama y con un empujón caí entre las suaves sabanas. Shizuru me observaba con amor incomparable en su mirada pero ahora una cosa más se escondía entre los orbes rojizos: la lujuria que ardía en el cuerpo de mi amada.

**-¿Estas segura que quieres que continúe Natsuki?-. ** No tuve duda al contestarle que quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Me retiro la remera que tenía puesta dejándome en sostén y no demoro en depositar besos sobre mi abdomen mientras que su mano se ocupaba de desabrochar mi pantalón.

**-¿Pu.. puedo qui.. quitarte tu blusa?-. **Traicionera voz que en mala hora decidiste tartamudear…

**-Nat-su-ki puede hacerme lo que quiera-. ** Sonrió con una mescla de felicidad y excitación. Se levantó de sobre mí para poder proceder a despojarle de la prenda que me había estorbado hace unos segundos.

**-Si… si hago al.. algo mal dímelo Shizuru-. **Me acaricio la mejilla y deposito un beso antes de decir.

**-Yo te guiare no te preocupes de nada-. ** Desabotono su blusa y quede hipnotizada por la hermosa vista que se extendía delante de mí.

De la nada en el peor momento que pudo haber escogido mi celular comenzó a sonar, mi primera idea no lo negare fue ignorar la llamada pero cuando puse atención escuche que esa tonada solo sonaba en emergencias. Ante la desconcertada mirada de Shizuru rápidamente tome el teléfono de mi bolsillo y conteste.

**-¿Qué sucedió Nao?-. **

**-¡Natsuki ven rápido al hospital Nina y Midori están hospitalizadas alguien intento asesinarlas!-. ** Por favor que no sea el…

**-Vamos para allá tengan cuidado, Nao no te separes de Mai y Mikoto-. **

Le explique rápidamente a Shizuru lo sucedido, no se enojó más bien se preocupó por las vidas de mis dos amigas. En minutos nos vestimos y bajamos al estacionamiento para montar mi motocicleta. No me importaron los altos ni semáforos, pase de largo en todos pues si mi padre estaba detrás de todo esto era muy peligroso dejar solas a las chicas.

Llegamos al hospital donde nos recibieron Nao y Mikoto, Mai estaba atendiendo a Nina y Midori para salvarles la vida, al parecer estaban realmente graves al punto de quizá fallecer este mismo día.

**-Cachorra, dejaron una nota para ti en el bolsillo de Nina-. **

**POV. SHIZURU**

**-Cachorra, dejaron una nota para ti en el bolsillo de Nina-. ** Mi Natsuki se puso aún más pálida de lo normal y sentí que los músculos de su brazo al cual iba abrazada se tensionaron. No solo ella, también yo tuve un mal presentimiento, una corazonada de que todo cambiaria este día.

Le entregaron la nota y cuando la abrió yo también pude leer el contenido gracias a que ella me lo permitió diciendo que era importante estuviera al tanto de cualquier cosa.

La nota que a ambas nos congelo la sangre decía:

_**Para: Natsuki Kruger Kuga y Shizuru Fujino Viola**_

_**Sé que ambas están leyendo esta nota pues es conocimiento nuestro que ambas mantienen una aborrecible y descarriada relación. Les aseguro que tendrán una muerte dolorosa o una vida miserable ¿Por qué? Pues pueden culpar a sus apellidos y sangre que por sus venas corre.**_

_**Natsuki Kuga ya me he ocupado de darle a tu padre tu ubicación, así que puedes comenzar a temblar de miedo porque el matara a todos tus seres queridos y te reclamara como su propiedad nuevamente.**_

_**Shizuru Fujino deberías haber obedecido cuando os dije que me pertenecerías pero ahora que te has degradado tu misma con un Kruger ya no me interesas por lo que dejare que ellos se encarguen de ti.**_

_**Atte: Kanzaki**_

**-Shizuru, perdona yo no quería arrastrarte conmigo-. **Comenzó a llorar en silencio, apretando fuertemente sus puños. **–No quiero que mi padre te capture a ti también-. ** ¿Qué demonios le hizo ese desquiciado a mi Natsuki para hacerle temblar de esa forma?

**-Natsuki, ¿Qué sucedió con ese hombre?-. ** Nao y Mikoto con dolor bajaron la mirada cuando hice aquella pregunta. La tensión podría tocarse con las manos en ese momento y un nudo se formaba en mi estómago.

**-Él no tiene corazón ni humanidad Shizuru-. **Me abrazo de una forma protectora queriendo que inclusive el viento dejase de tocarme. **–Te protegeré sin importar que-. ** Por primera vez fue ella quien me beso a mí, su beso estaba cargado de amor, cariño, ternura y miedo.

**-Natsuki no es tu culpa esta situación, así como yo no pedí nunca envolverme con los Kanzaki-. ** Un odio que nunca había sentido tan arraizado a mí ser ardió dentro, el pecho me palpito con fuerza ante aquel sentimiento.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una Mai con ojos llorosos, piel pálida y voz apagada **–Las perdimos Natsuki-. ** Mikoto estallo en llanto seguida de un sollozo de Nao pero Natsuki no tuvo esas reacciones, ella solo cerro los ojos gruño de forma que hasta a mí me dolió la garganta y sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo con un brillo escalofriante.

**-Los matare-. **Salió de la habitación después de decir eso, esas dos palabras estaban cargadas de enojo, rencor y odio. Le alcance en el pasillo y sin vacilación tome su mano, no fue necesario decir nada, nuestras miradas lo dijeron todo.

**POV. NARRADOR**

La noche había dejado caer su manto en la ciudad y la luna adornaba el oscuro cielo con un brillo más intenso que de costumbre. El viento soplaba gélido entre las calles escasamente iluminadas por las lámparas que casi se fundían. Desde un helicóptero que sobrevolaba el área se dejó caer a una persona, una chica de 20 años que aterrizo sin problemas sobre el pavimento.

**-¿Pero qué?-.** Había aterrizado justo a 2 metros de Shizuru y Natsuki quienes se habían estacionado en un callejón cuando vieron al helicóptero y les pareció algo extraño. **-¿Quién eres?-.** Pregunto la oji verde poniéndose delante de su compañera a forma de protección, preparada para sacar el cuchillo que llevaba en su pierna.

**-¿Acaso no recuerdas a tu hermana mayor Natsuki?-. **Ante la asombrada mirada de ambas la chica se dejó ver. Tenía el cabello cobalto al igual que Natsuki pero lo llevaba muy corto y de forma alborotada y tenía unos amenazantes ojos color esmeralda, la prueba de que era una Kruger.

**-Itsuki…-. **


	10. capitulo10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**POV. NARRADOR **_

Ahí donde las dos hermanas volvieron a cruzar sus caminos el tiempo pareció detenerse, el corazón latía desenfrenado en el pecho de Kuga que como auto reflejo se mantenía cubriendo a su pareja. La mayor observaba con malicia que por poco se materializaba en llamaradas de no ser porque era imposible, al contrario los orbes de Natsuki no alcanzaban a expresar la sorpresa y miedo de ver a quien años atrás creyó muerta. El viento que repentinamente se sintió tan frio movía lentamente la gabardina con capucha de Itsuki dandole un aspecto aún más letal a la luz de la luna.

Shizuru y Natsuki seguían inmóviles en su lugar, la oji rubí se percató de como castañeaban sus dientes por una ola de miedo, su cuerpo le gritaba saliera corriendo de aquel lugar donde dos chicas con complejo de titanes se enfrentarían.

**-Parece que la pequeña Natsuki tiene una preciosa acompañante, que por cierto desprende olor a miedo-. **Al instante se tensaron todos los músculos de la nombrada. Shizuru se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza deseando que lograran salir de ahí pero, ¿Realmente había salida a algo que hacía temblar a su ángel callejero?

**-Itsuki ¿Cómo es que estas con vida?-. ** Natsuki coloco una mano sobre las que se abrazaban a su cintura. Itsuki dio dos pasos al frente quedando demasiado cerca, ya podía sentirse el calor que el cuerpo desprendía.

**-Son cosas de la vida ¿No es así Natsuki?-. **Kuga sintiendo un terror que hace años no experimentaba, desvió la mirada. Shizuru quería gritarle a su enemiga que no molestara a su bello ángel pero sabía sería una gran imprudencia.

**-Déjala a ella fuera de todo esto, por favor-. **Pidió mirando directo a los ojos del mismo color que los suyos. Como respuesta a su petición hubo una carcajada que parecía abofetearle.

**-La chica ya está más que metida en nuestros asuntos, de una forma que ni siquiera imaginas, vendrá con nosotras-. **Esa oración fue suficiente para hacer correr por las venas de Natsuki una carga de adrenalina, saco de su pierna el cuchillo que portaba y presionando un mecanismo este objeto ser transformo en una katana.

**-¡ELLA NO IRA A NINGUN LUGAR CONTIGO!-. **Con el filo de la espada señalo el cuello de Itsuki y esta sonrió pues eso era justo lo que estaba esperando. Del cinturón que ocultaba bajo la gabardina extrajo una katana negra.

**-Entonces me obligaras a llevarlas a ambas por la fuerza-. ** Dirigió un ataque a Shizuru sabiendo que ese sería el punto más débil de su hermana.

Pero Natsuki conocía demasiado bien a la otra pelicobalto y sabía intentaría algo así, en un movimiento que los humanos comunes no hubieran logrado visualizar soltó el abrazo que Shizuru mantenía y bloqueo el golpe con su propia arma. Chispas iluminaron el oscuro callejón asiendo relucir aún más los dos pares de ojos, ambas gruñían, de no ser por la corta cabellera de la mayor podría decirse que era alguien luchando con su reflejo.

**-Vete Shizuru-. **Dijo mientras forcejeaba en una pelea que muy probablemente perdería pero al menos ella tenía que ser libre, Shizuru su encantadora musa no debía conocer los horrores de la mansión Kruger.

**-Estás loca si crees que te abandonare-. ** Siendo algo inesperado para las dos espadachines, Fujino dio un puñetazo tan potente al rostro de Itsuki que le tiro al piso con ese único golpe.

Así comenzaron una danza muy especial donde golpes de espada, puñetazos y una que otra patada eran intercambiadas entre la sincronizada pareja y la experimentada guerrera. ¿De dónde había sacado Shizuru las habilidades para poder luchar a la par que las pelicobalto? En ese momento no tenía mucha importancia, ella solo quería poder cuidar a su Natsuki.

La katana de Itsuki hizo un corte sobre la mejilla de Nat aunque esa pequeña herida fue inútil pues curo al instante. Aprovechando el golpe que Shizuru dio al abdomen de la contrincante, Kuga hizo un corte en el hombro y dio un puñetazo al rostro asiéndole tomar distancia

**-¡¿Por qué haces esto Itsuki?! ¡Yo quería creer en ti!-**.De repente dejo de atacar y las otras dos desconcertadas pusieron distancia acercándose a la motocicleta lo más posible. Entonces algo que les desconcertó aún más sucedió, una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Itsuki y las llamaradas de furia en sus ojos fueron remplazadas por cristalinas lágrimas

Pero así como ese par de gotas de tristeza brotaron en sus ojos, se evaporaron rápidamente por las llamas que volvieron a apoderarse. La sonrisa melancolica se tornó sádica y burlona. Dirigió la punta de la katana en dirección de la pareja que ya había montado en la motocicleta.

**-¿De verdad crees que escaparas de mí?-. **

**-No planeo averiguar que nuevas ideas has tenido estos años Itsuki-. **

Con el rugido del motor salieron con una velocidad impresionante, dejando atrás a la silueta que no hizo intento de seguirles, al menos no por aquel instante.

_**POV. NATSUKI**_

Llegamos a una pequeña plaza con poca iluminación, las bancas vacías y los arboles con ramas secas daban la impresión de que el lugar estaba muerto, olvidado por la humanidad. Ahí bajamos cuando estuve segura de encontrarnos absolutamente solas.

**-Estas sangrando-. ** Te dije al ver un corte en tu antebrazo producido por la katana de Itsuki. Tome mi bufanda e hice un vendaje improvisado por sobre la herida que era profunda para evitar que te desangraras. Eso serviría por el momento, cuando estuviéramos en un lugar seguro podríamos brindarte la atención médica necesaria.

**-¿Qué está sucediendo Natsuki? No entiendo qué diablos acontece. Primero intentaron matarme y ahí nos conocimos, después intentaron matarnos a ambas, asesinaron a dos de nuestras amigas solo para hacernos llegar una nota y ahora aparece de la nada tu hermana mayor intentando secuestrarnos-. ** Tu rostro era la representación de la perplejidad. Y aunque no me guste admitirlo Itsuki en algo tiene razón, Shizuru ya estás más que metida en mi vida, aun si decidiera alejarme serías un blanco de ataque. Me quite la chaqueta que traía puesta para darte abrigo ante los fríos vientos de invierno, la puse sobre tus hombros intentando no lastimarte.

**-Prometo contarte todo lo que yo sepa una vez estemos seguras, aquí y ahora somos vulnerables-.** Diste un paso más hacia mí eliminando la distancia que nos dividía, inclinaste tu cabeza uniendo nuestras frentes y abrazaste mi cintura.

**-Confió y confiare ciegamente en ti Natsuki-. **Me besaste dejando sentir tu amor a través de aquel antiguo acto de cariño, acariciando delicadamente mis labios, asiéndome sentir especial con sencillamente tenerte así de cerca. **–Aunque todo el mundo dejase de creer en ti, yo estaré siempre a tu lado dándote todo lo que soy-. ** No soporte, te estreche contra mi pecho, aferrándome a la luz que colocabas en este oscuro sendero llamado vida.

**-No habrá nada en esta ni otra tierra que de tus palabras me haga dudar, siempre creeré en la mirada que me ofrezcas y sin miedo a en el acto fallecer sobre todas las cosas te cuidare- . ** Selle mi promesa con un beso, para al igual que tu transmitirte mi sentir, el amor que me quema las venas e incendia mi piel, el amor del cual eres dueña.

Puse distancia sabiendo que de no ser así podríamos culminar nuestro asunto pendiente aquí, sobre las hojas del pasto. Sin ser necesario decir más ambas volvimos a subir a la motocicleta. Esta vez te di una pistola de alto calibre que llevaba guardada en un compartimiento de mi vehículo para que de ser necesario te defendieras sin tener que recurrir directamente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Decidí tomar una ruta que sabía estaría infestada de tráfico, entre más testigos civiles cerca menos probable seria intentaran un movimiento en nuestra contra.

¿Qué diablos quería lograr Kruger? ¿Tenerme de vuelta? ¿Matarme? ¿Simplemente querer hacer mi existencia miserable? ¿Ho Realmente planeaba algo que afectaría a masas de gente completas? Si la mente humana es algo que funciona de misteriosas e infinitas formas ¿Qué podía esperar de la mentalidad tan retorcida y enferma de aquel ser?

Pasando unas cuantas cuadras más una especie de laberinto de calles se convirtió en nuestro panorama. Teniendo conocimiento de cómo se cruzaban cada una de esas rutas nos conduje hasta un edificio muy bien oculto, a primera vista igual que todos las demás estructuras ahí dispuestas. Introduje la motocicleta en el garaje y una vez dentro la puerta sello la entrada de manera que nada pudiera salir y mucho menos entrar sin mi autorización.

**-¿Qué es este lugar Nat?-**. Tomaste mi mano cuando comencé a caminar para guiarte al lugar donde se atendería tu herida. Bajamos en un ascensor lo que serían 5 pisos.

**-Es el sitio más seguro dela ciudad-. **Una puerta de acero se presentó en el camino. Un escáner de ojos me examino, cuando me identifico, me solicito una clave numérica que se conformaba de 20 dígitos y para al fin lograr abrir la puerta me pidió una llave especial que portaba como collar.

**-Wow creo que no te vas con ligerezas Natsuki-. **Sonreí por tu comentario realizado cuando observaste que a dos metros de distancia había otra puerta muy similar.

**-Esta se abrirá cuando coloque mi huella digital y diga la oración que se ha programado para funcionar como llave-. ** Tal como dije coloque mi mano sobre el escáner y la voz cibernética me pidió el código oral.

**-¿Pasa algo Natsuki?-.** Sentí el calor de la sangre subiéndome al rostro, y la sonrisa en tu rostro me incremento aquel sonrojo.

**-No nada, ya digo el código-. ** Voltee a la puerta y respire hondo.

**-Te conocí sin esperarlo y me encariñe de tu persona, cambiaste cada minuto de mis días. Siendo solo tú, caí enamorada ante tus preciosos ojos de rubí, mi alma solo te pertenecerá a ti. Te amo Shizuru-. **Al terminar de relatar el código que con tanto cariño escogí como llave la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala de estar bastante amplia.

**-Eres única Natsuki, también te amo-. **Estrechaste mi mano y sin que me dieras tiempo a nada me besaste dando una ligera mordida a mi labio inferior.

Pasamos por la sala atravesando algunos pasillos, todos decorados de forma muy similar a la de mi departamento pero claro está sin ventanas. Te guie a la habitación donde se nos esperaban las chicas.

**-¡MAI!-. **Al momento de llamarle de una habitación salió la pelinaranja acompañada de Nao y Mikoto, al parecer habían estado jugando con la play station 3 de nuevo, lo supe por los sonidos del videojuego que salían del cuarto.

**-¡Shizu-Chan Nat-Chan!-. ** Mikoto se aventó con cariño sobre nosotras y nos abrazo con fuerza. Restregando su cabeza contra mí pecho. Acaricie sus cortos cabellos diciéndole que Shizuru estaba lastimada por lo que debía dejar que nos pusiéramos de pie para poder curarla.

Pasaron cerca de 30 minutos en los que Mai cerraba la herida de Shizuru con total profesionalidad, después se despidió diciendo que quería una buena explicación de todo lo sucedido, pero por el momento nos daría privacidad para aclararle a mi amada musa sus dudas, o al menos las que yo pudiera contestar.

La lleve a la que vendría siendo mi habitación en esta fortaleza, ambas nos recostamos en la cama asiéndonos mutua compañía sin más contacto que el de nuestros dedos entrelazados. El techo decorado con un lobo que aullaba a la luna y estrellas capturo la atención de Shizuru.

**-Es hermoso-. **Sonreí al ver que seguías hipnotizada por la imagen, si se mantenía la vista fija podías llegar a percibir la vida emanando desde el techo.

**-Me agrada la idea de que te guste pues yo lo pinte-. **Un deje de sorpresa sobresalió en tu cara, dejaste de tocar mis dedos para tomar mi mano completa. Desviando la mirada del techo giraste la cabeza en mi dirección, tu bella sonrisa me robo el aliento como siempre que veo la felicidad en ti.

**-Me sorprendes cada vez más Natsuki, debo admitir que no consideraba las bellas artes entre tus gustos o habilidades-. **Ahora cambiaste de posición para quedar arriba de mí, mas no de forma provocativa como en algunas otras ocasiones. Nuestros corazones podían oírse mutuamente al juntar nuestros pechos, tomaron un solo ritmo y latieron al unísono.

**-Entiendo tu sorpresa, he de suponer que siendo una motociclista que participa en peleas callejeras no se imagina con facilidad mi atracción por el dibujo y pintura-. ** Nuestros rostros a unos pocos centímetros, con tan suaves labios a mi alcance ¿Cómo resistirme a besarlos? Fácil, el sentirte cerca, el escuchar tu voz dedicada solo a mí, saber que nuestros latidos son uno solo. Todas esas sensaciones van más a ya de un deseo físico.

**-Quiero saber todo sobre ti-. **Si en mis manos estuviera te contaría hasta mi última memoria, cada uno de mis deseos y anhelos, mis más terribles miedos y más grandes pasiones. Pero hay cosas que inclusive yo misma no llego a saber ni explicarme sobre mi propia persona.

**-Te digo lo mismo, quiero ser la persona que te conozca a la perfección, saber lo que deseas con tal solo mirar a tus ojos tan brillantes-. ** Posaste una mano en mi mejilla, el contacto entre mi piel caliente y la tuya algo fría causando una reacción placentera.

**-Cuéntame Nat, ¿Qué es lo que de tu familia te divide? ¿Porque tu cuerpo tiembla cuando los nombran?-. **Shizuru no tienes idea de lo fuerte y a la vez vulnerable que me siento en tu presencia, siento que puedo ser yo en cada una de mis facetas sin miedo a que me hieras.

**-Cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que yo… de que yo era diferente en más de un sentido todo se tornó horrible-. **Sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban cuando memorias comenzaron a llegarme cual flash back, las palabras amenazaron con asfixiarme pero fue tu mirada de preocupación y compasión la que me impulso a contarte la cruda verdad, mi cruel y corrompida vida.

**-No tenía más que escasos 5 años cuando inicio toda pesadilla-. **

_**FLASH BACK**_

**-Papi ¿Qué estas asiendo? Dijiste que nadie podía bajar ahí ¿Dónde está mami? -. **Con inocencia una pequeña de cabellos cobaltos que le llegaban hasta la espalda seguía a su padre sin entender que sucedía, iban bajando por unas escaleras al sótano lugar que nadie tenía permitido ver. Últimamente se comportaba de una manera algo extraña a ojos de la niña, siempre había sido frio pero ahora era perturbadora la forma en que veía a su segunda hija.

**-Ya te dije que está ocupada-. ** La mujer llevaba 3 días sin aparecer, no había quien le brindara calor a la pequeña Natsuki. Se sentía por completo sola y cierto miedo le invadía cuando su cuerpo tenía reacciones que no comprendía muy bien.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le grito con fuerza que saliera corriendo, que huyera de las garras de su progenitor pero la inocencia e ingenuidad no le permitieron obedecer al instinto que gritaba desgarradoramente por ser escuchado. Fue cuando también su cuerpo sintió una rara sensación, una especie de temblor como una alerta biológica, fue ese momento cuando comprendió que algo malo estaba por suceder pero desgraciadamente fue demasiado tarde.

El hombre cerró la puerta, no era más que un seguro común y corriente pero Natsuki aún era muy baja y no alcanzaría el cerrojo que se encontraba colocado en la parte superior de la puerta.

**-¿Qué sucede papi?-.** Inconscientemente retrocedió, sus manitas temblaban por la maldad que relucía en los ojos verdes pero a la vez tan oscuros en ese momento. Dio pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda topo con la fría pared.

No le respondió, en silencio hizo uso de la fuerza bruta sin que en realidad fuera necesario pues ¿Cómo podría una niña de 5 años resistirse a un hombre adulto que medía 1.90m? La tomo con brusquedad de los hombros siendo seguro que dejaría moretones con la forma de sus dedos en los delgados y blancos brazos.

**-Papi me lastimas, por favor suéltame -. **Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos pero estas fueron ignoradas al igual que su petición.

La levanto y con fuerza que evidentemente lastimo a Natsuki la coloco sobre la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Aunque la pequeña forcejeo con lágrimas empapando sus mejillas, a Kruger no le importó ver el dolor de su hija, se comportó como un vil insensible desalmado y encadeno tanto los tobillos como muñecas a la mesa.

**-Tendré que comprobar si me serás útil o no-.** La voz seca y espeluznante hizo que la piel se le erizara a Nat. Kruger buscaba algo entre los cajones de un estante, sonrió descaradamente cuando encontró lo que quería. Volvió a la orilla de la mesa y con lentitud que calo en los huesos de la niña, desabrocho uno a uno los botones que cerraban la blusa blanca de Natsuki. Su aun sin desarrollar cuerpecito quedo expuesto de la cintura hacia arriba. La voz se le había trabado, le era imposible hablar simplemente las palabras nos salían, ni siquiera emitía sonidos al sollozar.

**-Ho vamos mocosa solo es una prueba, si eres una Kruger lo soportaras-. ** Ante la mirada que por las lágrimas era opacada deslumbro una navaja de color negro, delgada y larga con un filo capaz de partir con un solo movimiento un mazo de naipes entero.

No vacilo, con lentitud dolorosa paso la navaja por el pequeño abdomen asiendo el primero de muchos cortes sobre la inocente piel y el sonido de la infantil voz resonó como un grito agónico en la habitación. La sangre broto y se deslizo llegando rápidamente a la blusa blanca.

6 cortes más, incluso más dolorosos que el primero atravesaron el cuerpo, la blusa se tornó por completo carmesí y el hombre volvió a sonreír pues comprobó lo que quería. Natsuki no se había debilitado por la pérdida de sangre que para una pequeña ya era bastante y uno a uno los cortes cicatrizaban.

_**5 AÑOS DESPUES**_

Cualquier inocencia había sido arrancada de los ojos de la actual Natsuki que con 10años conocía muchas de las peores torturas posibles para un ser humano. Desde el sombrío día en que todo comenzó no volvió a ver a su madre. Jamás en esos 5 años transcurridos volvió a sonreír, su única meta: sobrevivir.

Su día consistía en levantarse a las 5 de la mañana e iniciar corriendo 50 vueltas alrededor de la cancha de baloncesto del gimnasio Kruger, a eso le seguía 30 vueltas en la piscina de 40 metros y después su entrenamiento de artes marciales. Era asombrosa la condición física que tenía, a sus entrenadores que si tenían corazón humano les preocupaba que tanto esfuerzo terminara por matarle pero ella con semblante serio hacia todos sus ejercicios sin quejarse.

A través de esos años le habían dado palizas que ni un adulto soportaría, habían castigado su espalda con latigazos incontables que prácticamente le desgarraban la carne, muchas veces le rompieron distintos huesos, esto y mucho más con el estúpido pretexto de estudiar y desarrollar su cuerpo.

No importaba la forma en que dañaran su cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo sanaba dejando como máximo una delgada cicatriz en los peores casos. Llegaron al extremo de cortarle algunos de sus dedos que asombrosamente se regeneraron.

_**AÑO DESPUES **_

Natsuki tenía 11 años y creía que ya nada peor podían hacerle, pero se equivocó, aún quedaba un dolor que no le habían hecho experimentar y lo descubrió ese día que despertó encadenada a una cama sin nada de ropa.

**-Qué bueno que ya has despertado moría de ganas de iniciar-. **El desgraciado que se hacía llamar su padre apareció en la puerta únicamente con un pantalón puesto. Ese día Natsuki lloro como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía pero no grito, no le daría ese gusto al demonio esmeralda.

_**PASO 1 SEMANA**_

Una vez más encadenada a una camilla con corruptos cirujanos observándole bajo la incandescente luz de una lámpara. Esta vez harían algo que ella no tenía pensado permitir, querían extirparle sus ojos para examinar cuanto tardarían esos órganos en regenerar. (ni una vez en esos años le anestesiaron)

Ellos no estaban al tanto de lo mucho que la fuerza de Natsuki había aumentado. Impulsada por los sentimientos de odio y rencor almacenados durante tanto tiempo rompió las cadenas que le aprisionaban y de un salto salió de la camilla. No perdió tiempo, tomo una silla y rompió el cristal de la pared hecha a base de vidrio. Salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, cruzo pasillos y escaleras, rompió a puñetazos sistemas de seguridad, trepo por paredes y finalmente llego a la reja que le dividía de su libertad.

**-Alto-. **Una voz le paro, era Kruger que sostenía a una inconsciente Itsuki y le apuntaba directo al corazón con una pistola.** –Si te marchas le asesino-.** Ahí dudo, no quería sacrificar la vida de su hermana pero recordó lo que una vez ella le había dicho. "No importa si yo no sobrevivo, tú tienes que hacerlo"

**-¡Vete!-. **Itsuki había despertado y desesperadamente le grito a su hermana que se fuera pero su voz y vida se apagaron cuando un balazo atino directo a su corazón. Con lágrimas en los ojos Natsuki huyo de la mansión Kruger.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_**POV. SHIZURU**_

Cuando finalizaste tan horrendo relato llorabas con el corazón acelerado a punto de perforar tu pecho con su desenfrenado latir, te abrace fuertemente contra mí siendo testigo de tu vulnerable ser tan profundamente herido. Lloraba contigo pues tu dolor era el mío. Me limpie mis lágrimas, era tiempo de secar las tuyas con el delicado trato que siempre debiste tener.

**-Permíteme ser quien sane esas heridas, quien te haga dejar atrás todo el dolor-. **Te dije antes de besarte con todo el amor que siento posado en mis labios, acaricie los tuyos con lentitud, saboreando cada milímetro como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer.

Me respondiste al beso con gran necesidad, hambrienta de amor que yo estaba más que dispuesta a brindar. Te abrazaste a mi cuello con pasión y yo como reacción te recosté con lentitud sobre las sabanas, dejando que fuera apenas un pequeño toque lo que sintieras en tu espalda. Mordiste ligeramente mi labio inferior causando una descarga eléctrica por toda mi piel, un calor floreciendo muy dentro de mi pecho.

Deslice mi mano sobre tu abdomen pero la tela me estorbaba, quería sentir directamente el tacto de tu piel para apagar el incendio en la mía, que ardía como nunca ante el deseo que solo tu podrías provocarme.

**-Hazlo, soy solo tuya, haz lo que plazcas-. ** Tu voz profunda, segura, sensual, me dio el permiso que tanto ansiaba escuchar para continuar hasta el final de nuestro deseo.

Te despoje poco a poco de tu ropa y tu hiciste lo mismo con la mía, quedando expuestas la una a la otra. Como imagine eras totalmente hermosa, completamente perfecta, una obra maestra sin igual que gracias a los cielos era solo mía.

Esa noche nuestros latidos palpitaron a la par, las respiraciones de las dos tuvieron el mismo ritmo, conocimos cada rincón de nuestra piel y dijimos palabras de amor que perduraran siempre en mi memoria.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Abrí los ojos después de una placentera noche de sueño, acurrucada en mi pecho aun descubierto estabas tú mi bella Natsuki, mi ángel callejero. Una sábana negra nos cubría a las dos. Te observe algunos minutos con una sonrisa sin igual, nada me podría quitar la felicidad de tenerte. Por fin despertaste con un bostezo que me pareció tierno y tallando tus ojos como haría una niña pequeña.

**-Buenos días Nat-. ** Te dije besando tu frente y acariciando tus cabellos. Me miraste sonrojada procediendo a ocultar tu cara en mi pecho, no pude evitar reír por tu comportamiento, ayer no parecías tener nada de pena.

**-Te amo Shizuru, te amo tanto que necesito una nueva forma para denominar este sentimiento, y aun así, siento que cada minuto te amare más-. ** Siempre dices cosas tan lindas que me hacen sentir única Natsuki. Sin duda eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida.

**-Te amo Natsuki-.** No resistí más tiempo, te bese, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

**-¡Par de tortolitas no queremos interrumpir pero ya está el desayuno!-. **

**-¡Ya vamos Nao, gracias por el aviso!-.** Grito Natsuki.

**-Anda Shizuru, no debes descuidar tu alimentación-. **

**-Te equivocas, no debemos descuidarnos, las dos, Natsuki-. **

Las dos nos levantamos y vestimos para ir a desayunar.


End file.
